Demons at Hogwarts, Year One
by pices-aquarius
Summary: A crossover of YuYu Hakusho and Harry Potter. Alex wants to know about her past and why she doesn't have her demon powers. Harry and Alex get more than they bargained for when they discover the Sorcerer's Stone. Titled Changed. FINISHED!
1. Letters Arrive

Alia- So we decided to re-read all of the Harry Potter books and we made a YYH/ Harry Potter crossover.

Kai- We will try and follow the same idea as the book while adding a new storyline into the mix.

Rei- This story Follows the first year at Hogwarts. We will make a new story for each year.

Midnight- Disclaimer- We don't own any of Harry Potter or YYH. We only own our own characters.

--

Hogwarts School _of_ Witchcraft _and_ Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(_Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International _

_Confed. of Wizards_)

Dear Miss. Rowen,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

_Minerva McGonagall_,

Deputy Headmistress

--

Alexandria Rowen was throwing stuff all over her room trying to find her school uniform. Her semi-long brown hair that was pulled into a pony-tail braid whipped around her head. Her bright emerald eyes filled with curiosity as to where she could have tossed that stupid uniform. Alex was sweet looking on the outside but wasn't to be messed with. She was real shy when it came to meeting new people.

"Koenma! Have you seen my uniform?" She called to her brother who was sitting at his desk in his teenager form. The detectives were there as well.

"Under your bed!" He yelled back.

"Who's that?" Yusuke asked the ruler.

"My sister, she came to live here after a terrible accident, she doesn't remember any of it. It left a moon shaped scar across her eye." After he said that Alex came out of her room. She blushed at the strangers.

"Koenma you didn't say that we had visitors." She said to her brother. Alex was wearing the Mieou High School Uniform (Made Up) it was a white tank-top with a pink jacket ( which was draped over her shoulders) and a light yellow skirt which went to mid-thigh. She held her bag against her chest as though she was protecting it.

"Alex, these are the Spirit Detectives that work for me This is Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, Suichi 'Kurama' Minamino and Hiei Jaganshi."

"Pleasure to meet you all. And if you're wondering I'm 11 years old. But in demon years I'm about 450 years old." (In this story everyone is 11 years old) " I'm Princess Alexandria Rowen. Koenma's baby sister."

"Really? " Yusuke says surprised, she looked a bit younger than that to all of them.

"Come on guys or we'll be late, and that'll make 12 times for you and Kuwabara." Kurama indicated to Yusuke. He opened the door and everyone filed out. Hiei left for a park across from Mieou High. It was the last day of school and Hiei was going to wait for Kurama and Kyoko outside of the school. That's when the trouble began.

'_Tap, Tap, Tap_' Hiei was sleeping in a tree. '_Tap, Tap, Tap_' This annoying tapping woke him from his sleep.

"Go away Kurama." He thought that him and Alex were out of school, but the tapping persisted. Hiei opened an eye an realized that there was an owl on his head tapping him. "What do you want you vile creature?" He snarled. The owl stuck out its leg which had a letter attached to it. Hiei took the letter, satisfied with it's work the owl flew off. "Hn. Stupid bird. What's this? _Hiei Jaganshi, Willow tree in park Third branch up._ How'd they-?" Hiei didn't bother reading the letter he just threw it away. In all the commotion he missed Kurama and Alex and rushed to Kurama's house where they were heading.

"Kurama if I may ask, what kind of demon are you?" Alex asked him as they walked into the his room.

"Kitsune. What kind are you?" Alex looked to the floor as she set down her things.

"Me? I don't know. I don't remember much after the accident. I lost a lot of my memory and pretty much had to restart my whole life over again." Alex said to him.

"Oh..." He didn't know what to say. "Um, why don't you get out of those school clothes. I'll do the same. Bathroom is right down the hall to your right." Alex grabbed somethings out of her bag and left the room.

"Kitsune? I wonder if he's the famous thief Youko Kurama? Oh well," Alex said to herself as she walked into the bathroom. "He's really sweet, I hope Koenma told him that I'm staying here with him." Alex took the bow out of her hair and took off the jacket and tank-top. She changed into a white kimono top and then changed her skirt so now it was a white one with black trimming. She washed her face and looked in the mirror, there was the unforgettable scar, it's not that she hated it it's just that people always stared at it. She didn't bother to cover it back up, knowing that Koenma must have told the boys about it. She walked out and knocked on Kurama's door.

"It's open." He called. Alex opened the door and walked in placing her old clothes into her bag. She looked and saw that Kurama had in fact changed. He was wearing a white tee shirt that showed his muscle and blue jeans. Hiei was also there.

"So Koenma just informed me that you will be staying with me. So I prepared my room and you can stay in my bed and I'll take the floor. Don't try and argue either." Kurama said to her. Hiei kept eyeing her scar. She glared at him.

"Got a problem? Because if you do we can take it outside." Alex said angrily to Hiei. Hiei stopped staring at her scar, Kurama chuckled a bit.

"Come on, we'll get something to eat." Kurama led them downstairs and into the kitchen where he prepared a lunch for them all.

**To Yusuke and Kuwabara...**

Kuwabara and Yusuke were walking to the arcade when things began to get weird for them.

"Yusuke why would you have to go to Genkai's just because school's out? You already went for 6 weeks during the school year, on Christmas and Spring Break... oh... I kinda see your point. Are you going to miss school next year too?" Kuwabara asked his friend.

"The only way I'd get out of it is if a miracle happens and I can't go-" Suddenly a light parcel landed on his and Kuwabara's heads. They reached up and grabbed them. "_Yusuke Urameshi Near arcade Waterfront_." Yusuke read his.

"Mine says the same thing except with my name on it." Kuwabara comments, they open them up and read their letters.

"Hogwarts?" Yusuke asks skeptical. "Wizards, Witches? This must be one of Koenma's jokes." He threw his in the trash, Kuwabara did the same. They ran into the arcade and totally forgot about the letters.

**Later That Night with Alex and Kurama...**

It was about midnight when a creature flew into the open window and placed two letters onto the desk next to Alex's sleeping silhouette. She had been working on an idea for her new book she was going to write. Alex was an author, and a good one at that, she noticed that Kurama had all her books, they were mostly fantasy and mystery. She was having difficulty coming up with a new idea, she had been working on one when she fell asleep at Kurama's desk. Alex awoke when she felt a wind blow her loose hair into her face. She spotted the letter's but took no notice of them for the moment. She went to the bed stepping carefully over Kurama but was unsuccessful, she tripped over his stomach and fell on him.

"Sorry Kurama." She said, she landed on top of him and they were face to face.

"It's, ah, it's alright Alex. Maybe you shouldn't stay awake so late next time." He was a bit nervous, because their faces were millimeters away from each other. She carefully got off of him.

"Um... goodnight Kurama." She said climbing into bed.

" Goodnight Alex." He turned so his back was toward her. They both fell into a nervous sleep.

**The Next Morning...**

Alex awoke to the smell of breakfast cooking downstairs. She got up and got dressed into a white tank top and blue jean shorts. She pulled her hair into a pony tail, her hair was still pretty long when it was up. She spotted the letters on the desk, grabbed them and walked downstairs.

"Morning Alex." Kurama says placing a plate of food at a place on the table. Alex sat where the food was. Kurama saw that she was distracted by the letters in her hand.

"What's that?" He asked as he sat across from her at the table. She handed him his letter.

"Look at how their addressed. That's the weird thing about the outside, I'm afraid the inside might be as weird." Alex said to him. The address was: '_Alexandria Rowen Desk in Room Shoiri's House_' Kurama's was addressed, '_Suichi Minamino Floor in Room Shiori's House_'

"That's very intersting, let's take a look inside." They opened they're letters and were surprised to find that they were accepted to a school for Witches and Wizards. They weren't as skeptical as the others were.

"I think we should go, it's sounds like fun!" Alex said reaching into her pocket for her communicator which didn't look like a compact it looked like a futuristic palm pilot.

"Alex what are you doing?" Kurama asked the young girl.

"Calling Koenma to setup a meeting with him and the others... I mean we are going, right?" She called up Koenma and setup the meeting, after she waited for Kurama's answer. Kurama decided it best not to argue with the Princess.

"Yeah I mean if you want to go." He said, he had some duty to protect her and if she wanted to go, he would too.

"Great come on we have to go meet Koenma and the others now." She used a special jewel to create a portal. They walked through and entered Koenma's office, everyone had just arrived.


	2. Meeting Hagrid and Harry

Alia- So we decided to re-read all of the Harry Potter books and we made a YYH/ Harry Potter crossover.

Kai- We will try and follow the same idea as the book while adding a new storyline into the mix.

Rei- This story Follows the first year at Hogwarts. We will make a new story for each year.

Midnight- Disclaimer- We don't own any of Harry Potter or YYH. We only own our own characters.

--

"Koenma, please! I really want to go!" Alex pleaded, Koenma just wouldn't budge from his decision.

"Alex, who would watch you, you still aren't in a safe environment." That was the wrong thing to say.

"Koenma I'm not a little girl anymore! Plus I've already made my decision, I sent my reply before coming here. And Kurama is coming with me." She looked to Kurama with a smile.

"And don't forget about me an' Urameshi." Alex looked to the two boys.

"Really? You'll come too?"

"Sure we got a letter like yours so why not?" Yusuke said to her.

"Hiei you'll come too, right?" Alex gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine I'll go. I won't like it, but I'll go." He said defeated. Alex looked at Koenma with a victorious smile on her face, he sighed.

"Alright... But how are you getting there?" He asked. Just as he said this a tawny owl flew through an open window in his office. It landed on his desk and held out it's leg to Alex. She took the note that was on it's leg, after it flew away.

"What's it say?" Yusuke asked looking over her shoulder.

"Can I at least look at it first? Geez!" She pushed him back and opened the folded note and read aloud:

"Miss. Rowen. I received your note saying that you have no way of collecting your school supplies for the coming year. That is not a problem for us, the Hogwarts Gamekeeper will be collecting another student to gather his school supplies. If you could be in London Underground on the 25th of July then you may meet up with them. The one you will be looking for will not be hard to spot and his name is Hagrid. If you have any problems with this just send another owl. Albus Dumbledore."

"So we have to fly to London and meet up with someone we have no idea what they look like?" Yusuke asked.

"Sounds like it. But he said that this Hagrid won't be hard to spot, so I take it he stands out from the other people." Alex said, she was growing more and more excited.

"Alright then you have a while before the 25th. Enjoy yourselves until then." Koenma said dismissing them from his office. They left and Alex began jumping around... she was a witch, for her that was better than being a demon...

**(Skip to the 25th)**

Everyone was waiting in the Underground for Hagrid and this other student he was bringing. The flight there was very interesting. Hiei and Alex had never flown on a plane before and were a little traumatic and Kurama had to sit with Alex as she clung onto his shoulder afraid to look out the window, Kurama kept laughing every time she tried then she would bury her face back into his shoulder.

Hiei was pretty cool about it but occasionally he would sneak a peek out the window wondering when they would land. He would also say things like 'How can this thing fly without wind powers?' or 'What happens if we crash? I doubt they have some plan to save us for that.'

But they were safely on the ground and were still waiting, it was mid morning when the train came into the station and a big burly giant man came out onto the platform. "I think that's him. I think that's Hagrid." Alex said walking up to the man. As she came closer she heard him talking.

"All right now Harry? Okay so now all we got to do is wait for a group of students 'ere and then we'll be off." Alex guessed that 'Harry' was the other student.

"Excuse me? Are you Hagrid?" She said, her voice carrying british accent.

"Yes I am. An' you mus' be Alex, Dumbledore said we'd be meetin'. An' who are these blokes behind you?" Hagrid asked in a deep voice.

"These are some other students and good friends of mine, Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara and Kurama." Alex said pointing to each one as she said their names.

"All right then. An' this here's Harry Potter. Famous wizard 'ere in the wizardin' world." He pushed a small boy about Alex's height in front of him.

"That name rings a bell..." Alex sat on the thought for a moment. "Sorry, but it'll come to me."

"Now that we've all met we best be get goin', gots lots to do today." Hagrid said as he led them all into town. The boys had stayed pretty quiet and Alex and Kurama were thinking the same thing... '_It's better this way._'

--

Alia- So I hope you all are liking this chapter. I will continue I promise, please keep reviewing.

Rei- Yeah it'll make her happy.

Alia- Shut-up.


	3. Diagon Alley

Alia- Here's Chappie 3

Midnight- Disclaimer- We don't own any of Harry Potter or YYH. We only own our own characters.

æææææææææææææææææææææææææææææ

Walking through London was fun. But soon they had reached their destination.

"Th' Leaky Cauldron. Only th' wizarding folk can see it. Muggles are so oblivious to magic that they don't bother t' see it. In ya go." Hagrid let the troupe go in first and he followed.

"Evening Hagrid. The Usual?" A tall, thin, balding man asked Hagrid.

"Sorry Tom, can't on official Hogwarts business." Hagrid indicated the group in front of him.

"Well bless my soul. If it isn't Harry Potter and Alexandria Rowen." The whole room went into a hush. Harry and Alex looked at each other not really understanding. A bunch of witched and wizards came up to them shaking their hands and saying what an honor it was to meet them.

"Ah, Professor. Didn't see ya there. Everyone this is Professor Quirrill. He'll be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts class at Hogwarts."

"How v-v-very n-nice t-to meet you." Quirrill stuttered.

"Well best be off, got lots of shopping t' do. See you around Professor." Hagrid said directing the group to the back of the pub.

"Hagrid, has he always been like that?" Kurama questioned.

"Oh no. Before 'e became a teacher 'e traveled the wizardin' world and ran into some pretty terrifyin' creatures, werewolves and vampires and such." They arrived in a small alley way. Hagrid pulled out a pink flowered umbrella. " Up two and three to the right." He tapped some of the bricks and they began to separate creating a small archway.

"Welcome... to Diagon Alley." Hagrid said. "First things first we need to get you some money from Gringotts Bank."

"Gringotts?" Alex and Harry questioned.

"It's a wizards bank. Harry your parents left you a bit o' money in there. And you Alex, you happen to have some money stocked away as well." Alex and the guys were very surprised at this.

"Alex did you know about this?" Kurama whispered to her as they walked up to an all white marble building.

"Truthfully? No I didn't. I wish I knew what this was all about." She said sadly.

"Hagrid are those?" Harry couldn't finish his sentence, Alex and Kurama looked up.

"Goblins, yeah. Nasty little critters, but they know how t' run a business." Hagrid said walking up to what looked to appear like the head Goblin.

"We'd like t' make a withdrawl."

"Do you have their keys?"

"Ah, yes got em 'ere somewhere." Hagrid started pulling things out of his pockets, moldy dog biscuits, and other knickknacks. "'Ere they are. And also I need to take you-know-what out of vault 713."

"Of course. I'll send you down with Griphook. Griphook!" He called, another goblin came out of nowhere and led them to an underground chamber. "Please climb in." They all climbed into a trolly that was on a set of railroad tracks. The cart set off for there vaults. Harry and Alex were both thinking the same thing, the cart must know where it has to go because Griphook wasn't steering. Harry turned to ask Hagrid about it when he noticed that the giant looked a bit green so he decided against it. At last the cart stopped and everyone climbed out and stared at two doors side by side.

"The one on the left is Miss. Rowen's the one on the right is Mr. Potter's." Griphook opened Harry's door first and a bunch of green smoke poured out as soon as it cleared they all gasped. Mounds of gold were everywhere along silver and piles of little bronz knuts.

"All yours." Hagrid said smiling. He helped Harry sort it explaining that the gold ones were Galleons, the silver ones were Sickles and the bronze ones were Knuts. "Now t' yours Alex." They all followed Griphook to Alex's vault, she was nervous as to what to expect. Not like she was expecting a big pile of gold like Harry, but she couldn't help thinking, why did she even have a vault she had never been here before in her life. And second how did so many witches and wizards know her name?

Griphook opened the vault and the same green smoke billowed out of her vault, she became so nervous she grabbed the first thing she could which happened to be Kurama's hand, he blushed but Alex didn't even notice that it was his hand she had grabbed. When the smoke cleared she took in a breath, along with everyone else. There in her vault was piles and piles of gold, silver and bronze, to her it looked as though she had a bit less than Harry. She walked in dragging Kurama with her.

"Alex did you know about this at all?" He asked as she began to take in so money that was enough for her and the guys.

"No Kurama, I didn't, and I don't know but I feel as though I must have been here before, it smells just like me." She said walking away when she had enough, Kurama followed, she was right it smelled just like her.

"Vault 713 now please and could we go a bit more slow?" Hagrid asked as they climbed back into the cart.

"One speed only." Griphook said as they took off again, they climbed deeper into the caverns. Soon they arrived, only thing different about this door was that it had no keyhole. "Stand back please." Griphook ran his finger down the door and it melted away as he did so. "If anyone but a goblin did that they would be sucked in."

"How often do you check for people in there?" Yusuke asked.

"Every ten years." Hagrid went inside and grabbed a small package then put it into his pocket.

"Alright. Let's go." He said and they left in the cart.

Once they were outside Gringotts Harry asked Hagrid a question. "What was in vault 713?"

"Can't tell yeh. Hogwarts business that's it. Now we best get your uniforms." Hagrid nodded towards Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "Listen do yeh all mind if I went into the Leaky Cauldron for a pick-me-up? I really do hate them Gringotts carts." So they all went into the Madam Malkin's by themselves everyone but Hiei feeling a bit nervous. Madam Malkin was a plump little witch wearing all mauve.

"My what a big group we have here. Hogwarts dears? Yes another young man is being fitted right now." And in fact, in the back of the store was a boy with a pale pointed face and blonde hair was standing on a step-stool having his robes being pinned to the right size by another witch. Madam Malkin took Harry and the Alex the others went to another part of the store led by other witches. Madam Malkin had Harry stand on one side of the boy and slipped a robe over his head and began fitting to the right size. Another witch had Alex stand on the other side of the boy and slipped a robe over her head and began fitting her robes.

"Hello," said the boy. "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes." Alex and Harry answered at the same time.

"My father's next door buying my books and my mothers down the street looking at wands," said the boy. He had a bored, drawling voice. "Then I'm going to look at racing brooms. I don't see why we first years can't have them. I think I have father buy me one and I'll get it in somehow." He reminded Harry of his cousin Dudley, he would have to tell Alex about that later.

"You got your own broom?" He asked the two.

"No." They replied.

"Play Quidditch at all?"

"No." They repeated, wondering what in the world what that was.

"_I _do- Father says I should be able to play for my house when we get to Hogwarts, and I agree. Know what house you'll be in?" The boy asked them again.

"No." They said feeling more stupid by the minute.

"No one really knows until they get to the school, I know I'll be in Slytherin, my whole family has been- imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I would leave, wouldn't you?"

"Mmm." Harry said, Alex didn't say anything as the witch was asking her about her robes.

"I say, look at that man!" said the boy suddenly, nodding toward the window. Hagrid was standing there waiting for them all to be done.

"That's Hagrid," Harry said pleased he knew something the boy didn't. "He works at Hogwarts."

"Oh," said the boy. "I've heard of him. He's some sort of servant, isn't he?"

Alex jumped into the conversation. "He's the Gamekeeper." Both Harry and Alex were liking the boy less and less with each word he said about Hagrid.

"Yes, exactly. I heard he's some sort of _savage- _lives in a hut on school grounds and occasionally gets drunk, tries to do magic and sets fire to his bed."

"_We_ think he's brilliant." Alex and Harry said together, apparently on the same mind link.

"_Do_ you?" the boy said with a slight sneer. "Why is he with you all? Where are your parents?" The others had joined them but stayed out of the conversation. they too wanted to know about Harry's parents and about Alex's mother they already knew who her father was.

"They're dead," Harry said. He didn't want to go into detail with the boy.

"And you?" He said indicating Alex.

"My father had more important things to do and my mother's dead as well." She said quietly.

"Oh, sorry," the boy said not really meaning it. "But they were _our _kind, weren't they?"

"They were witch and wizard, if that's what you mean." Harry said. Alex made no comment, the boy continued.

"I don't think they should let that other sort in, do you? They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of the have even heard of Hogwarts until they got their letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What's your surnames anyways?"

But before they could respond, Madam Malkin said, "That's it, you both are done, my dears." And as fast as they had hopped up on the stools they jumped down happy to be away from the boy.

"Well see you all at Hogwarts, I suppose." Said the bored boy.

Everyone got some ice-cream, Kurama, Harry and Alex all sharing just a plain vanilla. Harry and Alex remained pretty quite as the other boys conversed.

"What's up with you two?" Hagrid asked.

"Nothing." They lied. They stopped to buy them all parchment and ink. Harry and Alex cheered up a bit when they both found ink that changed color as you wrote. After they left the shop Harry asked, "Hagrid what's Quidditch?" Everyone seemed to look at Hagrid all wondering what it was as well.

"Blimey, I keep forgettin' how little yeh all know- how can you not know about Quiditch here in the wizardin' world?"

"Don't make us feel worse," Alex and Harry explained all about the pale boy in Madam Malkin's.

"- And he said that people from Muggle families shouldn't be allowed in-"

"Yer not _from _a Muggle family Harry, Now I don't know 'bout the rest o' you lot but every witch an' wizard is welcome at Hogwarts no matter who their parents are."

"So what _is _Quidditch?" Harry asked again.

"It's our sport. Wizard sport, kinda like soccer in the Muggle world- everyone plays Quidditch- played up in the air on broomsticks an' there's four balls- sorta hard ter explain the rules."

It was Alex's turn for a question. "And what are Slytherin and Hufflepuff?"

"They're the Hogwarts Houses. There's four. Everyone says Hufflepuff are a lot o' duffers, but-"

"I bet I'm in Hufflepuff." Harry said.

"Better Hufflepuff than Slytherin," Hagrid said darkly. " Not a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin. You-Know-Who was one." Alex and the boys looked at Hagrid and Harry strangely.

"You-Know-Who?" Kuwabara asked probably even more confused that the others, he was still trying to comprehend all this magic stuff.

"Harry will yeh explain teh them, I don' want teh hafta say his name again." Hagrid said. Harry whispered so Hagrid didn't hear.

"You-know-who killed my parents. He was a Dark Wizard, he couldn't kill me and left me with this scar," he showed them the lighting shape on his forehead. "His name is Voldemort. He disappeared after trying to kill me and that's why I'm so famous here."

"Time teh buy yer books." Hagrid took them to a place called Flourish and Blott's where they all bought the necessary books. Yusuke and Kurama almost had to pull Alex and Harry from _ Curses and Counter-curses (Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying and Much, Much More) _by Professor Vindicrus Viridian.

"I was trying to find out how to curse Dudley." Harry explained to the others that Dudley was his Muggle cousin and further explained about his Aunt and Uncle.

"I was trying to find out how to curse Koenma." Alex told Harry that Koenma was her older brother, and a big pain in the neck.

"I'm not sayin' that's not a good idea Harry, but yer not allowed to use magic in the Muggle world except in very special circumstances," said Hagrid. "An' anyway you all are too young to use those curses, you need a bit o' more study before you get to that level." He added in a low whisper, "Then you can use them on yer relatives."

They got the rest of there school supplies except for the wand and pet. "I need teh get yeh a birthday present Harry." Harry went a light shade of pink in his cheeks.

"You don't have to-"

"I know I don't have to. Tell yeh what I'll get yer animal. For each o' yeh."

"I don't need an animal Hagrid." Yusuke said. Hiei and Kuwabara nodded in agreement.

"Alright. Harry, Alex, Kurama I'll get yeh each an owl, they are loyal pets." Not to long afterwards, they left Eelops Owl Emporium. Harry had a white snowy owl, she was fast asleep. Kyoko had a little tiny brown and black owl who was also asleep. Kurama's owl was awake and very quietly hooting, it was brown and white. They all couldn't stop thanking Hagrid.

"Don' mention it. Just Ollivanders left now- the only place fer wands, and th' best."

A magic wand... this was going to be the best part of the trip.

"Ollivanders was a little tiny shop. The door read in peeling gold letters: Ollivanders: Maker of fine wands since 382 B.C Hagrid sat down to wait as they all prepared to get their wands.

"Good Afternoon," A soft voice said making everyone but Hiei jump. An old man was standing in front of them.

"Hello." They said awkwardly.

"Ah, yes," the man said. "Yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter and Alexandria Rowen." It wasn't a question. "You have your mother's eyes Harry. Seems like only yesterday she was in here looking for her first wand. ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Harry and Alex. Harry was hoping those eyes would blink. His eyes were a bit creepy.

"Your father was a bit different. Mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Excellent for Transfiguration. But the wand chooses the wizard Mr. Potter." He kept staring at Harry's forehead and Alex's eye.

"Sorry to say I sold the wand that did it. Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful, If I had known what that wand would be used for..." He shook his head and Alex had become beyond confused. But Ollivander had spotted Hagrid.

"Rubeus! Rubeus Hagrid! How nice to see you again... Oak, sixteen inches, rather bendy wasn't it?"

"It was sir, yes." Hagrid said.

"Good wand it was, But I suppose they snapped it in half when you were expelled?" Mr. Ollivander said suddenly stern.

"Eh- yes, they did, " Hagrid said a bit embarrassed. "Still got th' pieces, though," He added.

"But you don't _use_ them?" Ollivander said sharply.

"Oh, no, of course not sir." The group noticed Hagrid grip his pink umbrella tightly.

"Well now, Miss. Rowen, ladies first." He pulled a long measuring tape out. "Which is your wand arm?"

"I, uh, well I'm left-handed." She said nervously.

"Hold out your arm. That's right." He began measuring Alex's arm from shoulder to finger, them wrist to elbow shoulder to floor knee to armpit. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander has a core of powerful magical substance, children. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same." Alex noticed that tape measure was doing all the measuring on it's own. "Alright that'll do." He said to it and it crumpled to the floor.

"Alright Miss. Rowen," He said as he pulled a wand out of a box. "Try this one. Just give it a wave." She took it and waved it a bit. She had it no longer than two seconds before Ollivander took it away.

"Try this..." She took it and Ollivander immediately took it away. "Alright this should work, Unicorn Hair and mahogany, 8 inches." Alex took the wand and as soon as she took it felt a tingly feeling in her hand. It was the perfect wand. He did this procedure with everyone of them, saving Harry for last. Yusuke's wand was Maple and dragon heartstring, 12-and-a-half inches. Hiei was willow and phoenix feather, 7 inches. Kuwabara's wand was Unicorn hair and holly, 13 inches. Kurama was Unicorn hair and willow 9 inches.

Ollivander was having trouble finding the right wand for Harry. Finally he tried one last wand. "Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches." Harry took it and felt the same feeling Alex did when she got her wand. "Oh wonderful, but curious, very curious." Ollivander muttered to himself as he began to put wands back on the shelf.

"I'm sorry, but what's curious?" Harry asked.

" Well it just so happens that the wands Mr. Minamino and Miss. Alex have share hairs from the same unicorn. And same goes for you Mr. Potter, the wand you hold, that phoenix gave another feather, it was in the wand that gave you two those scars." Ollivander was beginning to scare the two kids with his story of He-who-must-not-be-named. They paid for the wands and left.

They were getting a bite to eat in Paddington station in London before everyone had to leave for home. Hagrid gave them each a slip of paper.

"It's yer ticket's teh Hogwarts. First o' September, Platform 9 and 3/4 at King's Cross. I suggest teh you lot that you stay here in London since it's only a few weeks away. See yeh soon." The train they had boarded pulled out of the station. Alex and Harry wanted to get one last look at Hagrid before he disappeared, they climbed out of their seats and pressed their noses against the window, they blinked and Hagrid was gone...

ææææææææææææææææææææææææææææ

Alia- So I hope you all are liking this chapter. I will continue I promise, please keep reviewing. I'm sorry for the likeness of the book but hat's what I'm working off of.

Rei- And sorry for the length of the story too.

Alia- Later.


	4. From Harry

Alia- Here's Chapter 4

Midnight- Disclaimer- We don't own any of Harry Potter or YYH. We only own our own characters.

æææææææææææææææææææææææææææææ

Alex and Harry kept in touch as often as they could the rest of the summer, Harry had a little trouble replying only because of his Aunt and Uncle. He told Alex all about them and his cousin Dudley and how much he disliked them. Alex stayed with Kurama at his house.

"Alex, you've been studying those books back to front, I'm surprised you haven't memorized them yet." Kurama said one evening, it was only a week until they had to be at King's Cross Station. They decided to take Hagrid's advice and they booked three rooms at the Leaky Cauldron. Alex had to stay upstairs until the crowds died down otherwise she was swarmed by a crowd of wizards and witches alike. Kurama, Alex and Hiei were sharing a room, Yusuke and Kuwabara were sharing a room.

"Actually, Kurama I have memorized most of my books. It was only a matter of time, but you should talk because you've been doing the same thing." She said. Kurama smiled.

"Alright, you caught me. Come on, we're all packing, you should do the same." Alex nodded.

"I already did." Kurama was surprised. "I've been packed for awhile I just keep pulling things out and then I put them back." She said smiling at Kurama face.

"I'm surprised you aren't packed Kurama."

"Been busy." Suddenly a white blur flew past them and landed on the desk Alex was sitting at.

"Hedwig!" Alex exclaimed.

"Isn't that Harry's bird?" Hiei asked walking in.

"Yes, her name's Hedwig." Alex took the note that was attached to her leg, then Hedwig gave her an affectionate little nip and flew to Geneviève's(Alex's owl) cage and landed next to her and fell asleep. Alex opened the note and read aloud. " Hello Alex, sorry, I would have sent this sooner but my Uncle tried locking Hedwig inside her cage but she bit him and flew off and didn't come back until yesterday. I laughed really hard and he locked me in my room(because I can't bite him hard enough or fly away). I was thinking about meeting at platform 9 so then we can all board the Hogwarts train together. Please send a reply soon. Harry." Alex laughed, along with Kurama. He knew about Harry's Aunt and Uncle as well.

"I think Hedwig is pretty tired. Geneviève you can make the trip." Alex sent her reply. " Of course Harry that would be great to go together, at least your Aunt and Uncle will be happy to have you out of the house, eh? I'm sending Geneviève because Hedwig is too tired to make the trip. I will send her back tomorrow when she is better. Here is a little treat in case that family of yours isn't feeding you. Please take care until the end of the week. Alex." She tied the letter and a box of sweets she had bought in London to Geneviève and the little fluff ball flew off.

"Well I'm off to bed, Night." And with that Alex plopped onto her bed, already in her pj's and fell asleep instantly. Kurama whispered a goodnight and the two demons left the room for a drink with Yusuke and Kuwabara downstairs. Hiei smirked at the fox.

"Something going on fox that I should know about?" Kurama looked aghast.

"No nothing, why would you ask?" Hiei smirked even more, they rounded into the quiet bar.

"Because you haven't left her side, since the whole wand thing." Kurama blushes a bit as they sit down at a table. They order drinks and then continue their conversation.

"Only because I believe that she and Harry both suffered the same past." Kurama said.

"Hey guys, been here long?" Yusuke and Kuwabara come and sit down at the table. The four drank and make small talk, then head to bed, later in the evening.

"Sleep well Alex, you have a rough time ahead of you." Kurama said quietly as he and Hiei fell into a deep sleep.

It's the day that Alex had been waiting for all week, and she had been practicing the simple spells to show Harry when they all boarded the train, but one question still remained in her head: Where was Platform 9 and 3/4? She and the gang looked the other day but found nothing, maybe it was like the Leaky Cauldron, hidden so that Muggles couldn't see it.

"Yusuke we're going to be late meeting Harry at the platform! Hurry Up!" Alex called from outside his and Kuwabara's room. They still were asleep, at least Yusuke was, and it was 10:00 already.

"I'm up! Geez! Just give me two minutes." He called from the other side of the door.

"Two minutes or I'm coming in there and hauling your lazy ass outta there!" She exclaimed leaving the hallway to her room where Kurama was doing some last minute packing.

"I have to get Ancel into his cage I should be done." He said as Alex came through the door.

"_1 minute passed..._" She thought not even paying attention to Kurama, which was unusual for her.

"Alex? Are you ready?"

"_30 seconds..._" She thought. Still no sign of Yusuke. " _25..._"

"Alex?" Kurama was confused.

"_15... 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1..._" Alex stood up excused herself and left to Yusuke's room, Kurama followed in curiosity.

"Yusuke two minutes are up, I'm coming in..." She opened the door and saw a trunk that was half packed with several books across the floor and clothes that were unfolded.

"Alex help." Kurama and Alex took out there wands and waved them, everything was neatly arranged then put into Yusuke's trunk (sounds like a couple of Hermione's). "Yusuke let's go everything's packed." Yusuke came out of his closet, for he was afraid of what Alex might do to him, he and Kurama grabbed his trunk and headed downstairs where a cab was waiting for them...

ææææææææææææææææææææææææææææ

Alia- Sorry for the shortness, I just wanted to get something out there. School really has me on the ropes.

Rei- Yeah we may only have 4 classes but when you have to sit in them for 85 minutes, you get a lot of homework and no time for anything else.

Alia- I'm off to bed, see you all later.


	5. The Sorting Hat

Alia- Here's Chapter 5

Midnight- Disclaimer- We don't own any of Harry Potter or YYH. We only own our own characters.

æææææææææææææææææææææææææææææ

Alex and the guys sat at platform 9 waiting for their wizard friend to show up. It was now 10:30 and Alex was growing impatient.

"If his aunt and uncle don't let Harry come then I'll just go get him myself." She said, looking all around for any sign of Harry. Suddenly three very loud people came through, one was about her age and very fat, and an older woman who was very thin and another who appeared to be the boys father.

"See there boy, 9 and 10 but no 9 and 3/4. Looks like your out of luck. Now we have to go to get this wretched tail removed from Dudley. Have a nice school year!" And with that they left, the one the man was apparently talking to came through the crowd.

"Harry! Over here!" Alex called. harry looked their way and waved, he wheeled his cart over to them.

"You haven't found it I'm guessing?" He asked hopefully. They shook their heads.

"Afraid not. And the train's going to leave soon." Kurama said. Then just at that moment they spotted a family of red-heads who were pulling along trunks just like theirs. They followed hoping they too were wizards.

"Hurry up! We don't want you to be late, alright Percy you first." A tall red head went on ahead and walked right through the barrier that separated platforms 9 and 10. "Alright Fred you next."

"I'm not Fred, he's Fred, I'm George." One of the red heads said.

"Honestly woman, can't you tell your own sons apart?" The other who looked exactly like his counterpart said.

"Alright George you go." The twins stepped up.

"Just kidding I am Fred." And with that they both ran through the barrier. Harry, Alex and the others walked up to the woman.

"Excuse us? But How do you exactly get to the train?" Harry asked. The lady turned to them.

"Hogwarts, dears? It's Ron's first years too," She pointed to the last of the red headed boys. "It's really easy, all you have to do is walk through the barrier, go at it at a run if you're nervous dears." Harry went up first. He broke into a run towards the barrier and went straight on through. Alex followed and one by one they all got through.

They boarded the train and found an empty compartment. Everyone sat down thankful that they could rest. Even Hiei, who sat by the window, was thankful, he soon closed his eyes and went to sleep. Kuwabara followed suit. The train began to move, and slowly picked up speed. There was a knock on the door and it slid open. "Is there room in here? Everywhere else is completely full." It was the youngest of the red-headed boys.

"Sure, here." Kurama slid over and Ron sat down in between him and Alex and still had elbow room (They're big compartments).

"I'm Ron, Ron Weasley." He introduced.

" I'm Kurama Minamino. And that over there is Hiei Jaganshi." Kurama said pointing to Hiei.

"I'm Yusuke Urameshi and this here is Kuzuma Kuwabara." Yusuke said pointing to the "sleeping ape" next to him, as Yusuke called him.

"I'm Alexandria Rowen."

"And I'm Harry Potter." Ron looked flabbergasted.

"You're Harry Potter? And you're Alex Rowen? Do you both have the you-know...?" Harry smiled and lifted up his bangs showing the lighting bolt scar. Alex then knew what he was talking about. She wiped away the make-up on her face to reveal the moon-shaped silver of a scar, it was almost identical to Harry's scars size, on her face. Ron almost gasped.

"Wow, who knew I'd be meeting you two, everyone talks about you." Alex decided against saying that she had no idea what he was talking about. A little while later, Hiei and Kuwabara have woken up and were arguing about something stupid as usual, the lunch lady came by with a cart of food.

"Anything from the cart dearies?" She asked sweetly.

"I'm good thanks." Ron said pulling some sandwiches from his pocket. Harry and Alex looked at each other, then smiled.

"We'll take a bit of everything." They said together, pulling out some money.

They ate the different wizard treats happily.

"Bertie Bott's Every flavor beans?" Harry questioned as he picked up the box.

"When they say every flavor they mean it. George swears he got a booger flavored one once." Ron explained, Harry began picking through them. Alex picked up a pentagon shaped box.

"What're these Ron?" She asked.

"That's a chocolate frog, not real frogs but they move just like it." Ron explained to her. Alex opened the box and out jumped the frog onto the window and the frog climbed out.

"Oh well, anyway it's mainly the card that people buy them for." Alex pulled the card out, it was Albus Dumbledore.

"Isn't he the headmaster?" Yusuke asked looking over her shoulder. Alex nodded. Ron's rat Scabbers poked his head out from Ron's pocket.

"Fred gave me a spell to turn him yellow. Want to see?" They all nodded yes, well everyone except Hiei. Ron cleared his throat as he pulled out his wand. Suddenly a girl with bushy brown hair and green eyes knocked on their door.

"Has any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville's gone and lost one-" She saw Ron with his wand. " Oh, so you're going to try and do some magic well then let's see." She waited in the doorway.

"Alright then..." Ron cleared his throat again. "_Sunshine, Daisies, Butter Mellow. Turn this stupid fat rat yellow!_" Scabbers just squeaked.

"You call that a spell? I've been practicing a few on my own." She turned around. "You should probably change into your robes, we're nearly there." And with that she left.

So they all changed into their school uniforms (and if you were me it's pretty funny to imagine Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara in the Hogwarts school uniforms.) The train stopped and they all got off.

"Firs' years over 'ere!" They all heard a booming voice call. "Firs' years over 'ere." They walked over to the lakes edge where Hagrid was standing.

"Hello, Harry, Alex. Glad ter see you all made it." He went back to directing the new students. Four to a boat. Now, 'urry up 'ere." Ron, Harry, Alex and Kurama all climbed into a boat. Hagrid had one to himself. " ou'll be able ter see th' school when we pass the bend 'ere." Just as Hagrid had finished his sentence they rounded the bend and there was a giant castle, even bigger than Koenma's, that loomed overhead.

The boats reached the school the first years followed Hagrid up the large stairs where they met up with an older woman in green robes. "'Ere the firs' years Professor McGonagall."

"Thank you Hagrid." She said. "If you will follow me..." They followed her into the the next hall where she stopped them once again. "In the next room you will be sorted into one of four houses. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryfindor or Slythrin." She said the last house with a sour voice. "Wait here while we prepare for you." She left and there was much chatter.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the great Harry Potter and Alexandria Rowen. I heard you were on the train I just didn't believe it." It was the boy that they had met in Diagon Alley. "The name's Draco Malfoy. This here's Crabb and Goyle. If you know what's best you'd stick with us." He held out a hand. Alex slapped it away. Everyone 'ohh'ed. He glared at her.

"I don't need some suck up brat telling me what best for me." She snarled. Draco was about to tell her off when McGonagall appeared behind him.

"It's time, let's go." She led them into a Giant Hall, which she said was called the Great Hall. The ceiling was lit up to look like the night sky.

"It's enchanted to look like the sky outside. I read about it in _Hogwarts: A history_." Hermione whispered. McGonagall stepped up a couple of stairs and stood next to a old hat.

"This is the sorting hat. It will be placed on your head and tell us which house you'll be placed in. First up Seamus Finnagan." He stepped up sat down on the stool and had the hat set on his head.

"GRYFINDOR!" The hat shouted. The Gryfindor table shouted and cheered.

"Jeffrey McDanial."

"RAVENCLAW!" And so it went a few in Huffelpuff, more in Ravewnclaw and Gyrfindor. Some went into Slythrin.

"Draco Malfoy." The hat was barely placed on his head when the hat shouted, "SLYTHRIN." Draco smirked as his table cheered and he sat down there.

"Kurama Minamino." Kurama sat down and the hat was placed on his head. He sat there for a moment then the hat shouted,"GRYFINDOR!" The table cheered and he sat down there.

"Yusuke Urameshi."

"GRYFINDOR!"

"Hiei Jaganshi."

"SLYTHRIN!" Alex almost gasped, Hiei couldn't be in Slythrin, no it wasn't possible. But was that a smirk on his face? Was he proud to go to them? His table cheered and he even shook hands with Malfoy.

"Kazuma Kuwabara."

"HUFFLEPUFF!" His table cheered.

"Ron Weasley."

"GRYFINDOR!" His brothers were the loudest of them all at the table.

"Harry Potter." There were quiet murmurs all around. He sat up on the stool.

"_Not Slythrin, any where else but Slythrin._" He whispered.

"_Not Slythrin eh? You could do great things there. No? Well then... better be-_ GRYFINDOR!" The hat shouted. Harry sighed and sat down with the rest.

" Alexandria Rowen." More murmurs. Two famous people at the school? How lucky could they be?

"_Please anywhere but Slythrin, I don't want to go there._"

"_You too dear? Well have I got the house for you...- _GRYFINDOR!" The whole table shouted and cheered. She walked up and hugged Harry, this was going to be the best time of her life. A few more went into different houses and then they all ate a great feast. Soon after desert Professor Dumbledore stepped up for a few words.


	6. Dumbledore's Words

Alia- Heh, Heh... Sorry about the last few chapters saying 'here's chapter three' over again. I kept forgetting to replace it with something new.

Rei- Schools really got you on edge doesn't it?

Alia- High school freakin' (pardon my french) sucks.

Kosa- Alrighty then. Anyway here's the right title, here's chapter 6 ' Dumbledore's words.'

ææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææ

Professor Dumbledore stood up for the few words for start of term.

"Welcome to A wonderful year at Hogwarts. As you know we have two wonderful and yet famous people at our school. ( At this the whole Gryffindor's table went into an uproar.) Now for the start of term notices. First-years are to be warned that the Forbidden Forest at the edge of the school is off- limits, and the older students will do well to remember that as well," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in the direction of the Weasley twins. Alex giggled at this. "I have been reminded by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic is to be used in the halls between classes.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should speak with Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds for anyone who does not wish to die a most painful death." Harry, Alex and Yusuke laughed but they were among the few who did.

"He's not serious is he?" Harry muttered to Percy. The others listened in.

"He must be," Percy said frowning at Dumbledore. "He normally gives us a reason why we can't go somewhere- the forest is full of dangerous beasts., everyone knows that. I think he might have told us prefects, at least."

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Harry and Alex noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed. Dumbledore gave his wand a flick and a long golden ribbon flew out of it and rose high above the tables and twisted into words. "Everyone pick their tune and off we go!" The whole school began to sing.

(Not writing the whole song because you should read the book if you want to know what it is)

Everyone all finished at different times until only the Weasley twins were left singing in a slow funeral march. Dumbledore led them until the last note was finished. "Alright everyone, off to bed!"

The Gryffindor first years followed Percy through the loud talking crowds, out of the Great Hall, and up the big marble staircase. Harry, Alex, Ron, Yusuke and Kurama were very tired, so tired that they didn't even notice the moving portraits. They continued up and up. They were starting to wonder when they would get there when they suddenly came to a halt. A load-full of walking sticks was floating around in midair and when Percy took a step forward they began to throw themselves at him.

"Peeves," He whispered to them. "A poltergeist." He raised his voice a bit. "Peeves- show yourself."

A loud rude sound was given in reply.

"Do you want me to get the Bloody Baron?"

There was a little pop. and a little man with a funny looking suit on appeared.

"Ooooooooooh!" He said with an evil cackle. "Ickle Firsties! What fun!"

"Go away Peeves or the Blood Baron will hear about this. I mean it!" Percy almost shouted. Peeves disappeared and they heard the rattle of clanking armor.

"You want to watch out for Peeves, he loves to torture students," Percy said as they set off again. "The Bloody Baron is the only one who can really control him. Right, here we are." At the end of the hallway was a portrait of a very fat woman.

"Password?" She asked.

"Caput Draconis." Percy said and they all scrambled in and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room. Percy directed the boys to one dormitory and the girls to another. Alex was dieing to ask Kurama and Yusuke if they had seen how happy Hiei was to be in Slytherin. Guess she would have to wait until morning.

The next morning it was very difficult for the new Gryffindors, trying to find their classes was hard work in what was probably the most confusing places they had ever been in ( "And I thought Koenma's castle was confusing." Yusuke said quite often.) Harry, Ron and Alex had a big problem with Peeves and him trying to point them in the wrong direction or trying to lock them into empty classrooms. Nearly Headless Nick (the Gryffindor Ghost) was trying to help them as best he could. But the worst person of all was probably the caretaker, Argus Filch. They had managed to get on his bad side their very first day. Filch had found them trying to force their way through a door that happened to be the out-of-bounds area on the third floor, he didn't believe them when they said they were lost. They were rescued by Professor Quirrill who happened to be walking by at the moment.

Filch owned a cat named Mrs. Norris, an old tabby cat. She patrolled the corridors alone. If she caught someone who was breaking a rule and she'd be off for Filch, who'd appear seconds later. Filch knew the secret passage ways better than anyone in the school (except maybe, the Weasley twins).

There was a lot more to magic than Harry, Alex, Yusuke and Kurama could imagine. It wasn't just a flick of the wrist and saying a bunch of funny words. They had to study the night skies every Wednesday at Midnight and chart and learn the names of different stars and the movement of the planets (which Alex had a knack for). Three times a week they went out to the greenhouses behind the castle to study Herbology, with a plump little witch named Professor Sprout, where they learned how to take care of all the strange and different plants, and found out what they were used for (which Kurama was exceptionally good at, for some of the plants were in the Makai).

Of course one class they all agreed that was the most boring had to be History of Magic, which was the only class taught by a ghost. Professor Binns droaned on and on as they scribbled many notes.

Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, was a little wizard who has placed books all over to stand on. Professor McGonagall was different. She began to lecture them as soon as they sat down for their first class. "Transfiguraton is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn here, " She said. "Anyone who messes around in my class will leave and never come back."

She then changed her desk into a pig and back again. Alex thought this would be her most favorite class besides Charms. The whole class was excited to begin, but they soon realized it would be awhile before they would be changing furniture into animals. But they soon realized that it would be hard work. First they had to take down pages of notes, after that they started out be trying to transform matches into needles, which was a lot harder than anyone had imagined. At the end of class, only Hermione and Alex had made the most progress.

Defense Against the Dark Arts class was a bit of a joke. The classroom smelled strangely of garlic, everyone swore it was because Professor Quirrell was warding off a vampire he had met in Romania. His turban also held a strange smell that the Weasley twins insisted that it was full of garlic so that he was protected where ever he went.

Harry, Alex, Kurama and Yusuke were glad that they weren't the only ones who knew nothing of the magical world. Lots of students had come from Muggle families, well technically Alex hadn't come from a Muggle family, but she sure felt like that.

Friday turned out to be a good start, they found their way down to the Great Hall without getting lost at all. "What class have we got today?" Harry asked Ron.

"Double potions with the Slytherins," Ron said. " Snape's Head of Slytherin House They say he always favors them- we'll be able to see if it's true."

"I bet you anything that Malfoy and Hiei are his favorite students." Alex scoffed.

"She's upset about Hiei getting into Slytherin and being happy about it. I wasn't surprised, I mean it's just his nature to be on the dark side of things." Kurama explained to Harry and Ron.

"Yeah, shorty's always been like that, but I bet he's still true to his friends-"

"Depends on who he calls 'friend'." Alex said. Just then the mail arrived. They had gotten used to it by now but it was a shock the first morning, when hundreds of owls came flying into the Great Hall during breakfast.

Hedwig hadn't brought Harry anything yet, but this morning was different. She dropped a note onto his plate. Alex had gotten something as well. Harry ripped open his note. It was written in an untidy scrawl:

_Dear Harry, _

_I know you get Friday afternoons off, so would you and your friends like to come and have tea with me around three? I want to hear about your first week. Send us an answer back with Hedwig. Hagrid._

Harry borrowed Ron's quill and wrote back. '_Yes, please, see you later._' And sent it back with Hedwig. Alex was quietly discussing her letter with Kurama and Yusuke.

" _They sure have a lot of secrets between each other. I wonder what they talk about?_" Harry thought to himself. At least they had tea with Hagrid to look forward to, potions turned out to be the worst class ever. This was the only class that they shared with Kurama. Every other class he wasn't with them.

"Enjoying your week of classes, _princess_? " A voice came from behind Alex when they had arrived in Snape's Potions classroom down in the dungeon. She wheeled around and came face to face with Hiei(they're 11 years old, you could expect then to be the same height.)

"You could keep your mouth shut _youki_." Hiei gave her the worlds evilest death glare. He sat down at their table. "Don't you have other friends to sit with?"

_"People don't know our language, lucky you. I'll be sitting with them in a moment but first. Kurama and I are going to do a bit of training with the other two in that forest. _

_"When?" _

_"Tonight, after everyone is asleep. We want to see if you have any demon powers." _

_"Great, I'm am so in."_

Snape began class by taking roll. (Hiei moved to sit next to Malfoy.) He paused at Alex's name and looked at her, not quite meeting her eyes. "Miss. Rowen, it will be very interesting having _two_ _celebrities._" He looked to Harry as well. He finished roll call and began the lesson. "You are here the learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. There will be little wand use in this class, many of you will probably hardly believe that this is magic." He continued on as he stood in front of the classroom. "I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death- if you aren't a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Harry and Ron exchanged glances as did Hiei and Kurama. Alex looked as though she was half interested, maybe in the subject but not so much the teacher. Hermione Granger looked as though she wanted to prove she wasn't a dunderhead.

"Potter!" Snape said suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"_Powdered root of what to an infusion of what?_" Harry glanced over to Ron and Alex, Ron looked as confused as he did but Alex raised her hand. Hermione and Kurama did the same, except Hermione's pretty much shot into the air.

"I don't know sir." Harry said truthfully.

Snapes lip curled. "Tut, tut- fame clearly isn't everything." He ignored the other's hands.

"Let's try again. Potter, were would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Hermione stretched her hand even farther into the air. Kurama and Alex kept their hands as they were. Harry tried to not look at Malfoy and his gang who were shaking with laughter.

"I don't know, sir."

"Didn't feel like opening a book before coming to class, eh, Potter?" Harry _had_ looked through his books at the Dursleys', but didn't _memorize_ everything in _ One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_.

Snape decided to move on to another student. "Rowen! What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Alex put her hand down as did Kurama. She did know that one. Hermione stood up, hand stretched to the ceiling.

"I don't know," Alex said. "But Hermione seems to, why don't you ask her?"

A few people laughed. Alex caught Yusuke's eye and he winked, Alex blushed. Snape was not at all pleased.

"Sit down," he snapped at Hermione. "For your information, Rowen, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is also called the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you writing this down?" Everyone began rummaging for quill and parchment. "And you two. A point from each of you will be taken from the Gryffindor House."

Snape didn't make things easier for Gryffindor. First he made them get into pairs to work on a potion that would remove boils. Snape kept commenting on how everyone's potion should be like Malfoys'. Malfoy and Hiei smiled as they were working together. Neville had managed to melt Seamus's cauldron which spilled all over the dungeon floor burning holes into some peoples shoes. Everyone was standing on their stools and Neville was covered in the potion was beginning to grow red boils all over.

"You added the porcupine quills before you took the cauldron off the fire, didn't you?" Snape was fuming. Neville whimpered as boils began to grow on his nose. "Take him up to the infirmary." He growled at Seamus. "Potter! Why didn't you tell him not to add the porcupine quills afterward? Thought it would make you look good? Another point from Gryffindor. Harry was about to tell Snape that he had no intention of making himself look better than the rest but Ron held him back. "No good trying, mate."

Harry and Alex were thankful for the end of class.

"I swear he hates me." Harry said. He had lost two points for Gryffindor already.

"Hates you? I swear he loathes the both of us." Alex said stuffing her books in her bag.

"Hey he takes loads of points from Fred and George. Can I come with you guys to meet Hagrid?" Ron asked.

At five 'til three Alex, Harry and Ron headed down to Hagrid's. Kurama and Yusuke had other things to do.

æææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææææ

Alia- Hope you all liked it.

Kosa- Can't wait for the next chapter myself.

Rei- You just get too excited sometimes, Kosa.

Kai- Not her fault. She's just naturally like that.

Alia- _Anyway!_ Stayed tuned for the... whatever chapter we're on.


	7. Quidditch Surprise

Zal- Hey! Look we're back!

Kai- Sorry, we've been really busy with school as a lot of you know what that's like.

Rei- So please don't hurt us for the long absence.

Kosa- We're here now so read!

Zal- Calm down. Right so there is a little blurb at the end which you ALL MUST READ! Only read the story first.

--

Harry, Ron and Alex arrived at Hagrids house. Hagrid lived in small wooden house on the edge of the forbidden forest. A crossbow and a pair of galoshes were outside the front door. When Harry knocked they heard a frantic squabbling from inside and several booming barks. Then they heard Hagrid's voice, saying "Back, Fang- back."

Hagrids face appeared in the crack as he pulled the door open. "Hang on," He said to them. "Back, Fang." He let them in, struggling to keep a hold on the collar of a massive black boarhound. there was only one room inside the hut. Hams and pheasants were hanging from the ceiling, a copper kettle was boiling on the open fire, and in the corner stood a massive bed with a patchwork quilt over it.

"Make yerselves at home." Hagrid said, letting go of Fang, who ran straight to Ron and Alex and started licking them. Like Hagrid, Fangs was not as fierce as he looked.

"This in Ron." Harry introduced to Hagrid who was pouring boiling water into a large teapot and putting rock cakes onto a plate.

"Another Weasley, eh?" Hagrid said, glancing at Ron's freckles. "I spent half me life chasin' yer twin brothers away from the forest." Alex giggled at this. She seemed to find the Weasley twins highly amusing and they always entertained her.

They told Hagrid about their first week of classes and pretended to enjoy the rock cakes which were ironically almost like rocks. They were happy to hear Hagrid call Filch "that old git."

"An' as fer his cat, Mrs. Norris. I'd like ter meet Fang sometime. She's always follow me everywhere, Can't get rid of her- I swear that Filch puts her up to it."

Harry and Alex told Hagrid about Snape's lesson. Hagrid, like Ron, told them not to worry about it, that Snape liked hardly any of the students.

"But he really seems to hate us. Or from my perspective, loathe us." Alex said in a bitter voice.

"Rubbish!" Hagrid said. "Why should he?"

Harry and Alex had the feeling that Hagrid didn't quite meet their eyes when he said it.

"How's yer brother Charlie?" Hagrid asked Ron. "I liked him a lot- great with animals."

While Ron told Hagrid all about Charlie's work with dragons, Harry picked up a piece of paper the was lying on the table under the tea cozy. It was a cutting from the Daily Prophet, he showed it to Alex who read along silently with him:

_Gringotts Break-In Latest_

_Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown. Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched has in fact been emptied that same day._

_"But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you." said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon._

"Hagrid, that Gringotts break-in was on my birthday! It might've been happening while we were there!" Harry said. There was no doubt about it, Hagrid didn't meet his or Alex's eyes this time. He grunted and offered Harry another rock cake. Hagrid had emptied vault 713 taking out that little package. Had that been what the thieves were looking for?

As Harry, Ron and Alex walked back to the castle for dinner, the boys pockets weighed down by the rock cakes Hagrid had given them. Alex had her mind on other things than the Gringotts break-in as Harry, whom she knew, did. She kept thinking about later that evening when she and the guys would see if she had any demon powers, so far as much as she knew, she was only a human.

**Later That Evening**

At Midnight she, Kurama and Yusuke snuck out of the portrait hole. They had to wait only because Harry and Ron kept asking Alex and Kurama how to do the potions homework for Snape. As soon as the two boys had gone up to the dormitory for some sleep they finally got to leave. They had to dodge Peeves, Filch and Mrs. Norris but managed to make it to the grounds and into the forest with no other trouble.

Hiei was already waiting for them and Kuwabara came afterward with green goo all over him.

"I got hit by Peeves in the corridor." he explained as Alex flicked her wand and the goo was gone.

"So Alex, have you ever fought before?" Yusuke asked. She shook her head.

"Well, I guess we'll have to work on that too. So you have no idea if you're a demon or not?" Kurama asked.

"Nope, it didn't show up on my last check up at the doctor." She replied.

They spent the next few hours teaching Alex how to defend herself. She did fairly well but every time she was suppose to face Hiei she refused to even look at him. At about 3:00 in the morning they all headed back to the castle. Alex, Yusuke and Kurama went last inside as to not attract attention to Mrs. Norris who was lurking on the 4th floor corridor. They made it safely back in the common room of the Gryffindor tower, and without a word of explanation about her attitude towards Hiei she left up to the girls dormitory.

**Next Day**

There was a notice in the common room about flying lessons starting on Thursday- and Gryffindor and Slytherin would be learning together.

"Typical," Harry said darkly. " ust what I always wanted. To make a fool of myself on a broomstick in front of Malfoy."

He and Alex had be looking forward to learning to fly more than anything else.

"You are probably going to do better than me. I have terrible hand-eye coordination." Alex said sadly.

"Maybe you'll do better in the air." Kurama tried to reassure her, and it seemed to work a little bit.

"Yeah, maybe."

"Don't you go thinking that. Malfoy is all talk and no proof." Ron said.

Malfoy did talk a lot about flying. He complained that first years should have a chance to get on the Quidditch teams at school, he was always telling stories that always seemed to end with him narrowly missing Muggles in helicopters. Though he wasn't the only one with stories; Seamus Finnigan also told stories of zooming around in the country side. Even Ron would tell anyone who would listen about his times on a broomstick. Everyone from a wizarding family talked about Quidditch constantly. Ron and Dean Thomas had already had a big argument about soccer. Ron couldn't see what was so exciting about a game with only one ball where no one was allowed to fly. Kurama had played soccer back at his old high school and so he and Dean enjoyed talking about it and who their favorite teams were. Ron however was caught, by Harry, prodding Dean's poster of West Ham soccer team trying to make them move with his wand.

Hermione was very nervous about flying, her and Neville, they had never been on a broomstick. Hermione had tried to get information from a book, which wouldn't help. At breakfast on Thursday she bored them all stupid with flying tips she'd gotten out of a library book called Quidditch Through the Ages. Neville hung on to every word, anything to help him hang on to his broomstick later.

Alex had been listening to tips from the Weasley twins, who had taken a quick liking to her, though Harry and the others couldn't figure out why. Sure she was a smart and sweet girl, but definitely not their kind of person, they were also on the Quidditch team for Gryffindor, as Beaters, and could help her as well.

Hermione's lecture was, thankfully, interrupted by the morning mail. Harry hadn't received anything since Hagrid's note, Alex often received letters from her friends back from her home in Japan. Sometimes she would read them a loud because they were so funny. Harry caught names from a couple of the letters; Koenma (Harry had figured out this was her brother), Botan (Koenma's girlfriend, though according to Alex, he always denied it.) and some others he couldn't remember.

A barn owl brought Neville a small package from his grandmother. He opened it excitedly and showed them a glass ball the size of a large marble, which seemed to be full of white smoke.

"It's a Remembrall!" He explained as everyone looked in awe. "Gran knows I forget things- this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look you hold it tight like this and if it turns red- oh..." The Remembrall had suddenly turned a dark red color, "... if you've forgotten something..." Neville was now trying to remember what he had forgotten, just then Draco Malfoy passed by the Gryffindor table and snatched the Remembrall right out of his hand.

Harry and Ron jumped to their feet, Alex would have if Kurama didn't hold her down. It was more of the fact that Hiei was standing next to him, smirking. The two boys were half hoping for a reason to fight Malfoy, but Professor McGonagall, who could spot trouble before it really started, was there in a flash.

"What's going on here?"

"Malfoy's got my Remembrall, Professor." Scowling, Malfoy quickly dropped the Remembrall back on the table.

"Just looking." He said as he and Hiei walked away with Crabbe and Goyle behind them.

"I always thought there was something fishy about your friend, when we met on the train. Is he paranoid or something?" Ron asked. Alex's eyes followed Hiei as he turned out of the Great Hall.

"Or something." She said.

At three- thirty that afternoon, Harry, Ron, Alex, Kurama, and Yusuke with the other Gryffindors hurried down to the grounds for their first flying lesson of the year. It was a beautiful day with a slight wind. "Perfect for flying, I'd say." Alex said to the boys. The Slytherins were already there and along with many brooms lying in neat lines on the ground. Their teacher, Madam Hooch arrived not long after. She had short, gray hair, and yellow eyes.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" She barked. "Everyone stand by a broom hold out your hand and say '_up'_." Madam Hooch walked around as people were having trouble getting their brooms even a few inches off the ground.

"You must say it firmly." She commanded.

Alex had only need to say it twice, the first time she had said it in just a whisper. Harry had gotten it on his first try.

"Right, now hop on your brooms." She showed everyone how to properly mount their brooms. Hiei and Yusuke had both fallen off. Alex laughed as she helped Yusuke up. She wasn't laughing a him though; she was laughing at Hiei. He gave her the world's worst death glare as he re-mounted his broom.

"When I blow my whistle kick off the ground, hard, rise up a few feet in the air lean forward slightly to come back down . Right, on my whistle then, three- two-"

Neville never made it to one, he was so nervous he had kicked off the ground to early and started rising higher and higher. Everyone watched as he looked, gasped, slipped sideways and fell a good 20 feet. There was a loud crack as he hit the ground.

Madam Hooch was bending over Neville, her face as white as his.

"Broken wrist," She muttered. "Come on, it's alright, get up." She turned to the rest of the class. "None of you had better get on those brooms or you'll be out of here faster than you can say 'Quidditch'." She led Neville towards the school. Once they were out of range Malfoy burst into laughter.

"Did you see his face, the blubbering git?" The other Slytherins joined in the laughing.

"Why don't you shut it Malfoy." Parvati Patil said.

"Sticking up for Longbottom?" Pansy Parkinson, a hard faced Slytherin girl, said.

"Look!" Malfoy said, darting for something on the ground. "It's that stupid thing his gran sent him."

The Remembrall glinted in the sun as he held it up.

"Give it here Malfoy." Harry said quietly. Everyone stopped talking to watch. Malfoy sneered.

"I think I'll leave it somewhere for him to find it- Maybe in a tree?"

"Give it here!" Harry shouted, but Malfoy had leapt onto his broomstick and took off. Kurama and the others were standing next to Alex as they watched the conflict between Malfoy and Harry. Kurama turned to see her clenching her fists in outrage. She was emitting a strange aura, one that the other students couldn't see.

_So she does have some sort of demon power. But this I haven't seen before-_ Kurama couldn't finish his mental thought as Alex took off in a small run, jumped on the broom she had and took off towards Malfoy. As if she had been flying all her life she put both legs on one side and hung backwards with her broom in the grips of her knees. Just as Malfoy held the ball up to throw it, she snatched from his hand, flipped back up onto her broom and threw it towards Harry. Harry was so amazed that he didn't see the Remembrall until it it flew past him.

Harry caught it just a foot before hitting the ground and managed to level before hitting. He toppled off his broom and rolled onto the grass. Alex had just landed on the ground when they heard, "Harry Potter! Alexandria Rowen!" They're hearts sank. Professor McGonagall was running towards them. Alex helped Harry up both trembling.

"_Never_- In all my time at Hogwarts-" She was almost speechless with shock. The two were scared of what might happen to them now. "How _dare_ you- might have broken your neck-"

"It wasn't their fault Professor-"

"Be quiet Mr. Minamino."

"But Malfoy-"

"That's _enough_, Mr. Weasley. Potter, Rowen, follow me, now." As they followed they caught sight of Malfoy, Hiei, Crabbe and Goyle's triumphant faces. Alex hung her head low, not wanting to look at Hiei, but in that time, the moment that could've made them friends again, she missed the worried look on Hiei's face.

Harry and Alex knew what was going to happen; they were going to be expelled for sure. What would Alex do know? She couldn't face her brother, not after this. Maybe she and Harry could live on the grounds like Hagrid. Maybe they could be his assistants.

They stopped at a classroom and McGonagall stuck her head inside.

"Excuse me Professor Flitwick, could I borrow Wood for a moment?"

Alex's stomach jolted. Was Wood a paddle she was going to use on them? Would it be to knock some sense into them?

Actually, Wood was a Fifth year student who came out of the classroom looking as confused as Alex and Harry. The two looked at each other then back at the Fifth year and McGonagall. The Professor led them to an empty classroom.

"Potter, Rowen, this is Oliver Wood. Wood I've found you a Seeker," She waved her hand towards Harry. "And also the best Chaser I've seen in years." She said waving her hand towards Alex.

Wood's expression changed to delight.

"Really Professor?"

"Of course, these two are naturals. Was that your first time on a broom you two?" They nodded silently not understanding what was going on.

"Rowen here snatched it right out of Malfoy's hand while doing the most incredible stunt I've ever seen. He didn't even see her coming. And Potter caught it in a 50 foot dive and didn't even scratch himself." McGonagall told Wood.

Wood looked as if he was in heaven.

"Ever seen a game of Quidditch you two?" He asked excitedly.

"Wood is the captain of the Gyffindor Quidditch team." Professor McGonagall told them.

"He's just the right build for a Seeker, and she's got a great build both upper body and lower body strength." Wood said, walking around the two.

"Both light, speedy. We'll have to get them both decent brooms, Nimbus Two- Thousand or a Cleansweep Seven, Perhaps."

"I will speak with Professor Dumbledore about the first year rule. We all know we need a better team than last year. _Flattened_ by Slytherin in the last match." McGonagall looked at them sternly. "I want to hear that you two are training hard, or I may change my mind about punishing you."

She then suddenly smiled.

"Your father would have been proud Potter. He was an excellent Quidditch player himself."

--

Zal- Right so I know it's been for like, freaking, ever since we put up a chapter but here it is. And more will soon follow, for sure.

Kosa- Please rate.

Zal- Also about Kyoko being Chaser. ( See I have plans for this in the future. I pretty much know the basic plot for her through all the books, including what happened with Voldemort, how she ties in with Harry, even which guy she's going to be with.) But yeah, Kyoko is replacing Alicia Spinnet as Chaser. Alicia never really appears in the other books but the other two Chasers do so this is how it's going to work.

Kai- Okay it's bedtime!


	8. The Forbidden Corridor

Zaltana- Hmm, this looks familiar.

Kai- You mean the fact that it took us forever to get a new chapter up and we're total losers about it?

Zal- No... I meant the fact that I actually recognize a story that I wrote.

Kai- Oh...

Zal- But your point is right too.

Kosa- Let's just let our readers read the story, please.

Zal- Sorry okay here's the next chapter.

Rei- Chapter 8- The Forbidden Corridor.

--

"You're kidding!"

Harry and Alex were sitting at the Gryffindor table with Ron, Kurama and Yusuke. They had just finished telling them what had happened that afternoon.

"_Seeker? Chaser?_" Ron looked at the both of them. "But first years _never_- you both must be the youngest players in about-"

"- A century." Harry said, shoveling food in his mouth. With all the excitement both Alex and Harry were very hungry.

"Wood told us." Alex said, also stuffing herself.

Ron was so amazed he just gaped at them.

"When do you start training?" Yusuke asked.

"Next week." Harry said.

"But don't tell anyone. It's suppose to be a secret." Alex finished for him. As they continued to eat Fred and George Weasley came into the hall, spotted the two new Quidditch players, and hurried over.

"Well done," Fred said in a low voice. "Wood told us. We're on the team too- we're Beaters."

"Wood said you had some pretty smooth moves as McGonagall described to him. You two must be good, Wood was practically skipping when he told us."

"Anyway, we've got to go. Lee Jordan thinks he's found a new secret passage way." Fred said to them. George was talking to Alex, she nodded in response. The twins left and before they could ask Alex what they were talking about, some people much less welcome showed up; Malfoy and Hiei closely followed by Crabbe and Goyle.

"Having your last meal you two?" Malfoy asked with a sneer.

Hiei looked relieved to see that Alex was still at Hogwarts._ We're training tonight. _He said telepathically.

_"..._"

_I know you're listening. Come to the forest tonight at midnight. _He dropped the connection and left with Malfoy and his cronies.

"What is a wizard's duel?" Harry asked Ron. Thank Harry for asking that question or Alex would never had known what went on between Malfoy and him. "And what do you mean you're my second?" Ron explained that that was if he died, but people only died in proper wizard's duels.

"Excuse me." Everyone looked up. It was Hermione. "I couldn't help over hear what you and Malfoy were saying-"

"Bet you could." Ron muttered. She ignored him and spoke to Harry. Alex didn't hear the rest because she went off to the common room. She needed some time to think.

_**Later that Night**_

A little before midnight Alex left her dormitory. She went down the stair case, fully dressed in a white tank top and blue jeans. She had her wand in hand. Alex got to the common room and heard a noise. She turned on a lamp and saw Harry and Ron heading for the portrait hole.

"Guess I'm not the only one going for a midnight stroll." She said.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked. Alex couldn't tell them that she was meeting the guys to train.

"I'm meeting Fred, George and Lee Jordan. They wanted me to look at something they are working on." Alex lied. Before Ron could inquire anymore they heard a noise behind them.

"_You!_" Ron exclaimed. Hermione was behind them. "Go back to bed!"

"I almost told your brother Percy-" She hissed at the three of them. "He'd put a stop to this."

"What's stopping you?" Alex asked, she was already at the portrait holding it open for the boys. They followed her through. Hermione wasn't about to give up. She chased them through the hole.

Alex didn't have time to hang around and chase Hermione away from the boys, she waved goodbye to them and headed off toward the Great Hall. On her way down she almost ran into Filch but had managed to hide behind a suit of armor without him noticing her. She made it to the front doors and ran across to the forbidden forest. Waiting for her was Kurama and Hiei.

"Where're the others?" She asked.

"Not coming. We need to talk." Kurama said to her. His voice didn't have the usual warmth it carried.

Alex narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, "About what?"

"Your attitude, it's got to change." Hiei said.

"Towards you? Never."

"Why can't you give Hiei a chance? He's part of the team no matter what house he's in." Kurama said. Alex's deminor didn't change.

"Really?" There was sarcasm in her voice. "How about the friends he's made in that house. Consider that." And then she walked back towards the castle.

Alex was still fuming when she reached the third floor staircase when she heard Peeves yell, "STUDENT OUT OF BED! DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!"

_Ron, Harry, Hermione!_ Alex thought, she ran down the hall and could hear Filch right behind her. She rounded a corner and the three of them run into a door, she came up behind them.

"What's the hold up? Filch was on my tail, hurry up!" They looked at her.

Hermione pulled out her wand, "_Alohamora_!" The lock clicked and they ran in and quickly shut the door.

Filch and Peeved exchanged some words and Filch took off after Peeves.

Alex turned to look and see where they were and gasped. The others turned to see what she gasped at. They weren't in a room, but a corridor. But not any old corridor, it was the forbidden corridor and now they knew why.

Right in front of them was an enormous dog that filled the entire space and had three heads. The dog was just waking up, and the heads didn't look happy.

Harry felt Alex grab the sleeve of his bathrobe, he felt for the doorknob, found it and opened the door. They fell backwards and Alex slammed the door shut with her foot. They all ran back to the common room where they all collapsed into armchairs.

"What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up?" Ron said.

Hermione was first to respond.

"You don't use your eyes do you?" She snapped. "Didn't you see what it was standing on?"

Alex responded with a thoughtful look on her face, "A trapdoor."

"It's obviously guarding something." Hermione stood up and glared at them. "Now if you don't mind I'm going to bed."

"You'd think I was with you all the entire time getting her into trouble." Alex said. She sighed. "Well see you all in the morning."

Alex couldn't sleep for the longest time, she had so much on her mind; they had found where the package from vault 713 was.

--

Zal- Hope you all are enjoying the story.

Rei- Now we're getting to the good stuff.

Kosa- Finally.


	9. Troll Trouble

Zaltana- Yay. 9 chapters. We're on a roll with this story.

Kai- Considering the fact that we're not even close to the end of the book.

Kosa- Yep.

Rei- Chapter 9- Troll Trouble.

--

Malfoy was shocked when he saw that Ron, Alex and Harry were still at Hogwarts the next morning. Hiei and Kurama were relieved that Alex hadn't been caught, Kurama kept trying to show her that Hiei hadn't switched sides and that he was still their friend.

Ron, Harry and Alex took turns telling the others what had happened the night before. Alex and Harry told Ron about the package.

They spent a lot of time wondering what could be so valuable that it would need that kind of protection.

"It's either really valuable or really dangerous." Ron said.

"Or both." Yusuke replied.

Hermione showed no interest in the dog or the door. She also was refusing to speak to Ron, Harry and Alex, thinking that they were _trying_ to get her into trouble. But they all thought it was a bonus.

About a week later from the Third Corridor incident, identical packages arrived for Alex and Harry along with a note. Harry opened the note and everyone gathered around to read it.

_DO NOT OPEN THE PARCELS AT THE TABLE!_

_They contain your new Nibud Two Thousands, but I don't want everyone knowing you both received broomsticks or they'll all want one. Oliver Wood will meet you down on the Quidditch field at 7 O'Clock for your first training session._

_Professor McGonagall_

They had difficulty hiding their excitement as Ron took the note and re-read it.

"A Nimbus Two Thousand!" Ron whispered. "I've never even _touched_ one."

"So that the world's fastest racing broom. It's sound great." Kurama said. They left the Great Hall quickly, but part way across the entrance hall saw that the stairs were blocked by no other than Crabbe and Goyle.

Malfoy and Hiei came out from behind them, Hiei looking dismal about the fact that everywhere he and Malfoy went the two baffoons had to go too.

Malfoy snatched Alex's package and felt it.

"That's a broomstick." Malfoy said throwing it back to her with jealousy written on his face.

"Which must mean that Potter has one too." Hiei said, smirking. Yusuke and Kuwabara were about to charge at him but Alex held them back.

"You'll be in for it this time. First years aren't allowed to have them."

Yusuke couldn't help but open his big mouth. "It isn't just an ordinary broomstick." He said Alex was wondering what ordinary was, after all this nothing could be considered normal or ordinary. "It's a Nimbus Two Thousand."

Ron grinned at Harry and Alex as he spoke. "What did you say you had Malfoy, a Comet Two Sixty? They're flashy but nothing like the Nimbus."

Before Malfoy could make a comment back, Flitwick appeared by Malfoy. "No arguing I hope?" He asked.

"Potter and Rowen've been sent brooms Professor." Malfoy said quickly.

"Yes that's right." Professor beamed at the two. Malfoy gaped at them. "Professor McGonagall told me all about the special circumstances. And what model is it?"

"A Nimbus Two Thousand, sir." Harry said. "And it's really thanks to Malfoy we have them."

Once at the top of the stairs they began laughing at Malfoy's rage and confusion.

"Harry's right though." Alex said. " If he hadn't stolen Neville's Remembrall we wouldn't be on the team-"

"I suppose you both think that's a reward for breaking some rules?" An angry voice said from behind them. Hermione was climbing up the stairs glaring at them.

"There's always some prize for breaking certain rules. This was one of them. And I thought you weren't talking to us?" Alex said.

"Yeah, don't stop now." Ron said glaring right back at Hermione. "It's doing us so much good." Hermione stomped away without another word.

--

After the fastest dinner ever, Harry, Ron, Alex, Yusuke, and Kurama ran upstairs and grabbed the brooms. They opened them in the common room.

"Wow. " They sighed as the identical brooms rolled onto the table. It was a wonderful sight. Smooth and shiny with a mahogany handle.

A little before seven Harry and Alex left the castle, down to the Quidditch field.

They were to eager to fly again and to eager to wait for Wood. Harry and Alex mounted their brooms and took off into the air. It was a great feeling for Alex, she felt so free in the cool evening air. She did a few flips and tried that move that she pulled on Malfoy again, thinking she could only do it once, but she executed it perfectly.

"Oy, Potter, Rowen, come down!" Alex looked down from her knee-hold position on her broom, and saw Wood carrying a large crate. Alex repositioned her self again on her broom and landed with Harry as Wood put the crate down.

"McGonagall was right." Wood said, his eyes shining with excitement. "You two are naturals. Okay, so we'll just go over the basics and the rules of the game. Then you'll join the team practices three times a week." He opened the crate to expose three different sized balls.

"Right, now Quidditch is easy enough to understand, though hard to play." Wood said. "There are seven players on a each team. Three are Chasers, one who is you, Miss. Rowen."

"Seven players." Harry and Alex said together.

"Three Chasers, which I am." Alex finished as Wood pulled out a bright red ball about the size of a basketball.

"This is the Quaffle." Wood said tossing it to Alex, who caught it. "The Chasers throw the Quaffle to each other and try and get it through on of the hoops to score a 10 point goal. Got it?"

"The Chasers throw the Quaffle and try and put it trough the hoops to score. " Alex said tossing the Quaffle back to Wood.

Wood went through the rest of the players - Keepers and Beaters- then got to Harry's part.

"Now the last player and probably the most important is the Seeker- which is you Harry. You don't have to worry about the Quaffle or the Bludgers-"

"-Unless they crack my head open."

"Don't worry, they are no match for the Weasley twins, they're like a couple of Bludgers themselves." Wood reached into the crate and pulled out a golf ball sized golden ball with fluttering wings. "This is the Golden Snitch. It's the most important ball, it's also the most difficult ball to catch because it's so small and fast. If you, Harry, the Seeker can catch this before the other Seeker, you earn the team an extra 150 points, so they nearly always win. The game is over when the Snitch is caught."

Harry and Alex looked at each other, they had just learned one of the most difficult games they had ever heard of in record time.

"Well, I believe that's it- any questions?" They shook their heads, sure they understood it in words, but it would be more difficult to actually play the game.

Wood looked to the setting sun. "We'll practice with you Harry, but not with the real Snitch. Let's try some of these." Wood pulled some golf balls out of his pocket. Wood and Alex threw ball at Harry from their broomsticks, and he caught every one.

"That Quidditch Cup'll have our name on it this year for sure." Wood said happily as they went back up to the castle. Harry and Wood left the common room, Harry passed Kurama on his way up to the first years boys dormitory.

Alex sat by the dying fire, Kurama sat down next to her. "Aren't you tired?" Kurama asked.

"Not really, I just had a lot on my mind."

"Want to talk?"

"It's just, if I do have demon abilities then why haven't they shown up yet. It's been 11 years."

"I can't answer that. But you have shown progress, with hard work and determination we'll discover something." Kurama helped Alex up off the floor. "I promise I'll help you even if it takes all year." Kurama kissed her cheek and went up to the boys dormitory.

--

Alex had been very busy. Now with Quidditch practice 3 times a week, training with the guys every other night, homework and in any other free time working and training with Kurama, she hadn't realized that two months had gone by.

The Detectives had noticed a physical change in Alex, she wasn't the frail little girl they had met at the beginning of the summer. She told them that if Malfoy dared to mess with her again she would teach who was really in charge. Hiei made sure to subtly tell Malfoy this.

On Halloween morning they woke up to the sweet aroma of baked pumpkin throughout the corridors. In charms, Flitwick announced that they were ready to make things fly. Flitwick put them into pairs, Harry was with Seamus Finnagan, Alex was with Yusuke and poor Ron was paired with Hermione.

"Remember the wrist movement we've worked on." Flitwick reminded them. "Swish and flick, swish and flick." Alex was having to show Yusuke the right wrist movement by actually moving his hand herself. To Harry it looked like Yusuke was enjoying this.

Seamus had set their feather on fire, Harry had to put it out with his hat. Ron wasn't having much more luck. "_Wingardium Leviosa!_" He shouted, waving his arms around.

"You're saying it wrong." Hermione snapped. "It's Wing-_gar_-dium Levi-_o_-_sa_, make the 'gar' nice and long."

"You do it, then, if you're so smart." Ron snapped back. Hermione did.

"Oh, wonderful!" Flitwick said, clapping. "See here, Miss. Granger's done it."

Alex smacked Yusuke across the head. She and Ron were very upset by the end of class.

"It's no wonder no one can stand her." Ron said to everyone as they made their way into the corridor. "She's a nightmare." Someone knocked into Harry and Yusuke as they hurried past the group. It was Hermione. Alex caught a glimpse of her face- Hermione was in tears.

"I think she heard you." Alex said feeling sorry for Hermione.

"So?" Ron said, but her looked a little uncomfortable. "She must've noticed she's got no friends."

Hermione wasn't in their next class and didn't show up all afternoon. They headed down for the Halloween Feast. Alex said that Pavarti Patil had told her and Lavender that Hermione was crying in the girls bathroom and wanted to be left alone. Ron looked a little more awkward when she said this, but when they entered the Great Hall the Halloween decorations pushed Hermione from their minds.

There were a thousand live bats fluttering about while a thousand more swooped down over the tables. The Feast appeared on golden plates like at start-of-term.

Alex was just about to grab a pork chop when Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the hall, his turban messed up, and terror on his face. Everyone stared as he reached the head table, slumped against it and gasped loud enough for everyone to hear, "Troll- in the dungeon- thought you ought to know." Then he sank to the floor in a dead faint.

It took a moment for it to register but once it did there was a giant uproar. "Silence!" Dumbledore roared. Everyone went quite, but there were a few whimpers. "Prefects," He roared. "Lead you houses back to the dormitories immediately."

Percy was there in an instant. "Follow me! Stick together, first years! No need to fear the troll if you follow my orders!"

"How could a troll get in?" Harry asked as they climbed the stairs.

"I thought they were suppose to be really stupid?" Kurama said. Alex through that he must've seen a troll before in the Makai.

"Maybe Peeves let it in for a Halloween joke."

Alex suddenly stopped in her tracks. The others looked at her. "I just remembered- Hermione."

"What about her?" Ron asked.

"She doesn't know about the troll."

Ron bit his lip. "Oh all alright." He said. "But Percy had better not see us."

"Kurama, Yusuke. You go to the dormitory. We all can't go or we'll get caught for sure." They nodded and continued with the Gryffindors.

Alex, Ron and Harry snuck into the group of Hufflepuffs going the opposite direction, trying not to catch the attention of Kuwabara. They slipped down an empty hallway and hurried toward the girls' bathroom. They went around a corner when they heard footsteps.

"Percy!" Ron whispered, pulling Harry behind a large stone coffin. Alex hid behind a suit of armor next to them. She looked around the armor but it wasn't Percy, it was Snape they saw. He went past the corridor and disappeared from their view.

"What's he doing?" Harry asked in a whisper. "Why isn't he with the other teachers?"

"Search me." Ron replied.

"Who knows?" Alex said.

Quietly they continued along the corridor after Snape's footsteps.

"He's going to the third corridor." Alex said, Ron held up his hand.

"What?"

"Can you smell that?"

Harry and Alex sniffed the air. A foul smell reached their noses, a mix between sweaty gym socks and horse dung.

Then the sound reached their ears- grunting and low thunderous footsteps, that kept getting louder. Alex let out a gasp- at the end of the corridor to the left of them a large something was moving toward them. They got a good look at it when the moonlight hit it.

About 12 feet tall, skin was a dull gray, it's body was like a giant mis-shaped boulder with a small bald head. It had short thick legs with flat hairy feet. The smell was atrocious, it was holding a large wooden club, which it dragged along the floor because it's arms were so long.

" I think we found the troll." Alex said her eyes were wide.

"You think?" Ron said.

The troll went inside a room.

"The key's in the lock." Harry said quietly. "We could lock it inside."

"It's worth a shot." Alex said. They carefully and quickly went to the door hoping the troll wouldn't come out. Quickly Alex sprang at the door, shut it and turned the lock.

"Alright!"

Proud of their victory. they started to run up the passage. But as they reached the end they heard a blood-curtiling scream and it came from the room they just locked-up.

"Oh, no." Ron said slowly turning on his heels.

"It's the girls' bathroom!" Harry gasped.

"_Hermione!_" They all said, looking at each other. Alex ran inside without hesitation. The two boys looked at each other. They didn't to go into the girls' bathroom, but Alex couldn't rescue Hermione herself. They chased after Alex. She was looking at the large troll in front of them. Hermione was pinned against a wall opposite them. The troll was moving in on her knocking sinks off the wall.

"Confuse it!" Harry said to Ron, Alex was creeping behind it staying out of it's line of sight.

Harry grabbed a tap and threw it at the trolls head. The troll stopped short from Hermione, it turned around to see where the object had come from. It's gaze reached Harry, it paused them made for him.

"Oy, pea-brain!" Ron yelled throwing another tap at the troll. The troll heard him yell and turned towards Ron. At this point Alex ran around to Hermione.

"Let's go! Run!" She yelled at Hermione, trying to get her to move towards the door, but she was still stuck with terror.

The shouting seemed to drive the troll mad. It roared and went for Ron who was nearest.

Harry then did something both stupid and brave, he made a running jump at the troll and managed to hook his arms around the troll's neck, his wand was still in his hand and had lodged itself up the troll's nose.

Roaring with pain, the troll was swinging its arms wildly, with Harry clinging on for his life, any moment he was either going to fly off or get whacked with the club.

Hermione was on the floor frightened- Alex had made her way over to Ron, who pulled out his wand and yelled the only spell that came to mind. "_Wingardium Leviosa!_"

As the troll swung his club it stayed in the air hovering over the troll's head- and suddenly fell onto his head. The troll wavered and fell forward with a thud that shook the room.

Harry got up off the floor with help from Alex, both whom were shaking Ron was standing in total shock at what he did.

Hermione broke the silence. "Is it- dead?"

"I don't think so." Alex said, leaning on Ron, she had been hit in the arm with part of a sink and it was bleeding badly.

" I think it's just been knocked out." Harry bent over it and pulled his want out of the troll's nose. It was covered in what looked like soggy lint.

"Ugh- Troll boogies." He wiped it on his robes.

They heard footsteps, and soon Professor McGonagall flew into the room with Snape and Quirrill close behind her. Quirrill saw the troll and looked as if he was going to faint.

"What do you think you were doing?" Professor McGonagall said anger quivering in her voice. Harry looked at Ron and Alex what was trying to stand on her own and succeeding, but blood still dripped from her arm. "You're lucky you weren't killed, and you Miss. Rowen are lucky you only injured your arm. Why aren't you in your dormitory?"

Snape gave Harry and Alex a piercing look. They both looked at the floor.

Then Hermione spoke up. "Professor it's my fault, they came looking for me."

"Miss. Granger!" All three teachers looked shocked.

Hermione came forward.

" I went looking for the troll- I thought I could handle it on my own, after reading all about them. If they hadn't come looking for me I'd be dead now. They didn't have time to get anyone." Harry, Ron and Alex tried not to look shocked.

"Miss. Granger. I'm shocked, how could you think of taking on a full-sized troll. 5 points will be taken from Gryffindor. If you are unharmed you may go back to your dormitory, dinner is being finished in the school houses." Professor McGonagall said. Hermione nodded and went past the teachers. "As for you three. I will award you 5 points each, for bravery and stupidity. Miss. Rowen you may head up to the nurse, we can't have an injured arm before the first Quidditch match of the season. Potter, Weasley you may escort her." The teachers left. The three went up to the nurse.

"10 points, after taking Hermione's away." Alex said as they left the Hospital Wing. Her arm was healed but there was still a long thin scab that ran all the way up the top of her left arm. It was bandaged. "I guess that's better than being expelled for stupidity."

"No kidding." They entered the common room, everyone was talking happily as if there was never a troll in the first place. Hermione was waiting for them at the entrance. They all looked at each other and nodded and went over to the table covered with food. From then on they were all friends with Hermione, one kinda had to be after taking on a troll together.

--

Zal- Yay. Another chapter out before I head back home.

Rei- Awesome, but since school starts in a few days it's going to be hard to get new chapters out.

Kosa- No kidding.

Kai- We can do it.


	10. Qudditch Match: Slytherin vs Gryffindor

Author's Note: Yes I know it's been like, a million years since I've posted on here, but I've had some trouble because I used to share a computer. But now I have my own in my room without people to disrupt me so I can get more done. This is just the first update of many to come. So I hope you like the next chapter!

111111111111111111111111

As November came around, the weather became very cold. The weather made it harder for the Detectives to train with Alex. Every morning the grounds were covered in frost. Hagrid could be seen from the upstairs windows defrosting the broomsticks.

Kurama spent more time with Alex in the late evenings training her mentally. He never told her about the aura he had seen the day they learned to fly brooms. They had to wait well into the night, with Hermione as a friend, it was hard to get her to leave Kurama alone, mainly because she had someone to talk to who was as smart as her.

Alex couldn't worry too much about her training sessions with Kurama. She and Harry had to worry about the upcoming Quidditch match on Saturday: Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. If Gryffindor won they would move up into second place in the house championship.

Not very many people had seen Harry or Alex play because Wood had decided to keep them both a secret. Wood had fussed over Kyoko's arm because, even with Madam Pomfrey's help, her arm still hadn't fully healed. But Alex insisted her arm was perfectly fine and had proved it by scoring 20 out of 30 goals past Wood in a practice game. News had leaked that Harry and Alex were on the team.

Harry and Alex didn't know which was worse- people saying that they would be great or people saying that they'd be running around under the two holding a mattress.

Harry was glad to have Hermione as a friend. With homework and last minute Quidditch practices, he was surprised that Alex could keep it all under control.

Hermione had relaxed a bit about breaking the rules since Ron, Harry and Alex had saved her from the mountain troll, and she was much nicer for it.

The morning of the Quidditch match was bright and cold. The Great Hall was full of the delicious smells of food and the cheerful sounds of everyone looking forward to a good match.

"You've got to eat something you two."

"Not hungry." Harry said.

"Me either." Alex said as she looked at her hands, which were shaking slightly.

"Just some toast." Kurama offered.

"I don't want anything." Harry said. Alex just shook her head.

By 11 O'Clock the whole school seemed to be out in the stands around the Quidditch pitch. Down in the locker room, Harry, Alex and the rest of the team were changing into the scarlet robes.

Wood cleared his throat for silence.

"Okay men," Wood said.

"And women." Alex and Angelina chimed in.

"And women," he agreed. "This is it."

"The big one," Fred said.

"The one we've all been waiting for," George said.

"We know Wood's speech by heart." Fred told Harry and Alex, who was giggling to herself. "We were on the team last year."

"Shut-up you two." Wood said. "We have two secret weapons, so I know we'll win." Alex felt that there could have been an "or else" at the end of that statement.

"All right. It's time. Good luck everyone."

Harry and Alex, unsure if they were going to faint as soon as they stepped onto the field (which they didn't.) Madam Hooch was refereeing. She stood in the middle of the field, her broom in hand.

Alex gripped her broom tightly, a feeling nagged at the back of her head. _Something doesn't feel right, but I had better not worry Harry. He has enough to think about at the moment. If only I could reach Hiei._ Alex looked up at the Slytherin stand. Hiei was watching her and Harry carefully. _But I don't have enough skill to reach him and I won't be able to focus enough to tell him during the game._

"Mount your brooms, please." Harry and Alex looked at each other and climbed onto their brooms. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and 15 brooms rose high up into the air.

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor, who passes excellently passes it to Alexandria Rowen- the newest and quite cute addition to the team-"

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry Professor."

Lee Jordan, the Weasley twins' friend was doing the commentary, who was closely watched by Professor McGonagall.

"That girl can fly, hear she can do some real fancy flying- there she goes- hanging from her broom to pass to Katie Bell- but no, Slytherins have taken the Quaffle. Captain Marcus Flint soars over to the Gryffindor goal post- he's going to sc- no, stopped by an excellent move by Oliver Wood, and Gryffindor Katie Bell take the Quaffle back and Alex almost gets knocked off her broom trying to catch the Quaffle but George Weasley is there to stop the Bludger and she still catches the ball- Rowen passes to Angelina- she goes for the shot- Keeper Bletchley dives- misses- GRYFFINDOR SCORE!"

Gryffindor cheers filled the cold, crisp air with boos from the Slytherins.

"Budge up there, move along."

"Hagrid!" Ron and Hermione say, as they move over to give Hagrid enough room.

"Been watchin' from me hut," Hagrid said. "But it ain't the same as bein' in the crowd. No sign of the snitch yet?"

"Nope," Ron said. "Harry hasn't been able to do much."

"Alex's been all over the place though, and she may possibly have a few bruised ribs from the Bludgers." Kurama said, watching Alex soar past in chase for the Quaffle.

"At least Harry's keepin' outta trouble." Hagrid said looking through his binoculars at Harry who was a speck in the sky.

Harry was gliding above them, keeping a keen eye out for the Snitch. This was part of his and Wood's game plan. Keep way above and out of the way until there was some sign of the snitch.

"Slytherin in possession, Chaser Rowen on his tail," Lee Jordan was saying. "Chaser Pucey dodges a Bludger and a Weasley, speeds towards the goal- wait a moment- was that the Snitch?"

A buzz ran through the crowd as Pucey dropped the Quaffle, as a flash of gold passed his left ear.

Harry saw it. In a rush of excitement Harry dived after the streak of gold. Slytherin Seeker Terence Higgs had seen it too. Neck and neck they flew toward the Snitch- all the Chasers seemed to have forgotten what they were supposed to do as they hung in the air to watch.

Harry was faster than Higgs- he could see the little round ball, he put on an extra spurt of speed-

WHAM! A roar echoed from the Gryffindors below- Marcus Flint had blocked Harry on purpose, and Harry's broom spun off course, Harry holding on for dear life.

"Foul!" Roared the Gryffindors.

Madam Hooch spoke to Flint angrily and then ordered a free shot at the goals for Gryffindor. But in all of the confusion the Snitch was lost again.

Lee Jordan was having a bit of difficulty not taking sides.

"So- after that disgusting bit of cheating-"

"Jordan!" growled McGonagall.

"I mean after that revolting foul."

"_Jordan, I'm warning you-_"

"All right. Flint nearly kills Seeker Potter, which could happen to anyone, I suppose, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Rowen, who makes the shot easily. We continue to play, Gryffindor still in possession.

It was as Harry dodged another Bludger, which went dangerously close to his head that it happened. For Alex she was in control of the ball, when things went wrong. Harry's broom gave a sudden and frightening lurch. He gripped his broom tightly with both his hands and legs. His broom had never done that before.

It happened again. It was as though his broom was trying to shake him off. Harry tried to turn to the goal posts to ask Wood to call a time out, but then he realized that his broom was out of control. He couldn't turn; in fact he couldn't move it at all. It went zigzagging through the air and all poor Harry could do was hang on for dear life.

Lee was still commentating.

"Slytherin in possession- Flint with the Quaffle- passes Johnson- hit hard in the face by a Bludger, Quaffle taken by Rowen. She stops mid flight don't know what she's looking- oh, no…"

Everyone looked up at where Alex was looking.

"Dunno what Harry thinks he's doing," Hagrid mumbled. He watched through his binoculars. "If I didn' know better, I'd say he's lost control of 'is broom… but he can't have…"

People watched Harry. His broom was all over the place with him just managing to hang on. Alex flew up as near as she dared to go, she had dropped the Quaffle long ago. She already had a split lip from a Bludger and didn't need a bloody nose from a rogue broom. Harry's broom gave another violent jerk and now Harry was hanging on by one hand. Alex gave a stifled gasp and flew underneath Harry ready to catch him if he let go.

"Did something happen to it when Flint blocked him?" Ron asked.

"Can't have," Hagrid said, his voice a little shaky. "Can't nothing interfere with a broomstick 'cept powerful Dark magic- no kid could do that.

At these words Hermione grabbed Hagrid's binoculars, she started looking frantically at the crowd.

"What are you doing?" Yusuke asked, keeping one eye on his friends above.

"I knew it," She gasped. "Snape-look."

Kurama grabbed the binoculars. Snape was in the middle of the stands across from them. His eyes were fixed on Harry and he muttering nonstop under his breath.

"What should we do?" Ron asked once he saw.

"Leave it to me." Hermione replied. She disappeared into the crowd.

Up in the air, the Weasley twins had joined Alex in her plight to help Harry, but they all were unsuccessful. Alex had received that bloody nose, and was nursing it gingerly. Marcus Flint seized the Quaffle and scored multiple times, but nobody noticed.

"Come on Hermione," Kurama breathed.

Hermione had made her way to the stands where Snape stood, and was racing along the row behind him; she didn't even apologize when she bumped into Professor Quirrell and sent him into the row in front of him. She reached Snape and crouched down, pulled out her wand, whispered a few pre-chosen words and flames shot out of the tip onto the hem of Snape's robes.

Hermione didn't stick around to wait for his reaction; she knew that she had done her job when she heard a yelp from behind her.

It was just enough; Harry was able to climb onto his now calm broom.

Harry went speeding towards the ground, Alex and her bloody nose, and the Weasley twins right behind him. He got off his broom, hand clamped to his mouth as though he was going to be sick – he hit the ground on all fours- coughed- and something gold and spit covered landed in his hand.

"I've got the Snitch!" He shouted into the stands, waving it above his head as he stood up, ending the game in complete confusion.

Flint had been complaining that Harry really hadn't caught the Snitch he almost swallowed it. But Harry hadn't broken any rules and Lee Jordan was still shouting the results- Gryffindor had won by 170 points to 60. Harry and Alex heard none of this, though. As soon as Madam Pomfrey had healed Alex's nose back to normality, the group had gone to Hagrid's and were enjoying a strong cup of tea.

"It was Snape," Ron was explaining, "We all saw him. He was cursing your broomstick Harry, he wouldn't take his eyes off you."

"I knew I had a bad feeling about the game." Alex said.

"Rubbish." Hagrid said, he hadn't heard a word of what had gone on next to him in the stands. "Why would Snape do somethin' like that?"

"But why only curse Harry's? He doesn't care for me either."

"Maybe he could only concentrate on one broom?" Yusuke suggested.

Harry and Alex looked at each other. They could only tell Hagrid the truth.

"We found out something about Snape," Harry told Hagrid. " He tried to get past the three-headed dog on Halloween."

"It bit him. We think he was trying to steal whatever it's guarding." Alex said.

Hagrid dropped the teapot.

"How d'you know about Fluffy?" He asked.

"_Fluffy?_" They all questioned

"Yeah- he's mine-bought him off a Greek man I met in th' pub las' year- I lent 'im to Dumbledore to guard th'-"

"Yes?" Harry and Alex said eagerly.

"No, no more." Hagrid said picking up the pieces of the teapot. "Tha's top secret that is."

"But Snape's trying to _steal_ it."

"Rubbish," Hagrid said again. "Snape's a Hogwarts teacher, he's never do nothin' of th' sort."

"So why did he try and kill Harry?" Hermione stated. The afternoon's event seemed to change her mind about Snape. "I know a jinx when I see one, you have to keep eye contact and Snape was doing just that!"

"I'm tellin' yeh, yer wrong!" Hagrid said, his voice rose slightly. "I don't know why Harry's broom went an' acted like that, but Snape wouldn't try and kill a student. Now, listen t' me, all yeh,- You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guarding, that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel-"

"So there's someone named Nicolas Flamel involved, eh?" Alex said.

Hagrid looked upset with himself for ever mentioning anything.

111111111111111111111

So please review! And thanks for reading!


	11. The Mirror of Erised

Hey all. Here's the latest up date. Sorry about the long wait. I apologize profusely for it.

I don't own Harry Potter or YuYu Hakusho.

* * *

Christmas was coming. One morning in December Hogwarts woke to find itself covered in feet of snow. The lake froze solid and the Weasley twins were punished for bewitching snowballs to follow Quirrill around and bounce off the back of his turban.

No one could wait for the holidays to start. While the common room and Great Hall had roaring fires, the corridors were bitter, icy and drafty. Worst of all was Snape's classes down in the dungeons. Everyone kept close to his or her cauldrons.

"I do feel so sorry," Draco said one Potions class. "For all those people who have to stay at home because they're not wanted at home." He looked at Harry and Alex as he said this. They ignored him. Malfoy had become even more unpleasant since the Quidditch match. He had been cracking jokes about Alex's broken nose and Harry's catch, but no one found them funny, everyone was impressed with Harry's catch and Alex's attempt to rescue him from his plight.

Of course it was true that Harry and Alex weren't going home, neither was Kurama, Yusuke, Hiei or Kuwabara. Yusuke and Alex had a long argument with Koenma on letting them stay and they finally won on the condition that Alex was to train twice as hard and had to finally forgive Hiei and have private lessons with him to practice telepathy. But Alex wasn't complaining, nothing could keep her from having an enjoyable vacation. Ron, Fred, George and Percy were also staying too, because Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were going to Romania to visit Charlie.

On the way from Potions class, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Alex, and Kurama ran into Hagrid who was hidden behind a large fir tree.

"Hello Hagrid." Alex greeted as they moved out of the way so he could carry the tree to the Great Hall. The Hall looked amazing. There was holly and mistletoe hung up all around the walls and twelve towering trees stood around the room. Hagrid set sown the tree and turned his attention to them.

"How many days 'til yer holidays?" He asked.

"Just one." Hermione replied.

"Which reminds me, we've got half an hour before lunch. We should be in the library." Alex said.

"Oh, yeah, right." Ron said.

"The library?" Hagrid asked, following them out of the hall. "Right before the holidays?" Bit keen, aren't yeh?"

"Oh, we're not working on homework." Harry said cheerfully. "Ever since you mentioned Nicolas Flamel, we've been trying to figure out who he is."

"You wha?" Hagrid looked shocked. "Listen here- I've told yeh- drop it. It's nothin' to you what that dog's guardin'."

"We just want to know who he is, that's all." Kurama said.

"Unless you'd like to tell us and save us the trouble?" Harry said.

"We've been through, like, a thousand books, and we can't find him anywhere." Alex said. "Just give us a hint. I know I've read his name somewhere."

"I'm not saying anythin'." Hagrid said flatly.

"Guess we'll just to find out for ourselves then." Ron said and they left Hagrid discontented and went to the library.

They had been looking for any sign of Flamel's name ever since Hagrid let it slip. How else could they find out what Snape was after? Of course they were having plenty of trouble, he wasn't in any of the books they had looked in so far. Harry and Alex had wandered to the Restricted Section while the others searched the rows of books, both wondered if Nicolas Flamel could possibly be in there, but it was only open to older students studying advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"What are you two looking for?"

"Nothing." They said in unison. Madam Pince, the librarian, waved a feather duster at them.

"Well then you had better get out then. Go on- out.

Wishing they had a better story they left the library. Five minutes later Ron, Hermione, and Kurama joined them, with no luck they went to lunch.

"You will keep looking while I'm gone won't you?" Hermione asked. "And send an-"

"Hermione, relax will you?" Alex said laughing.

"And you could asked your parents," Kurama said. "It'd be safe to ask them."

"Very safe, as they're both dentists." She replied.

Once the holidays had started Harry, Ron, Alex and the others were having too much fun to think about Flamel. They had the dormitory to themselves. Alex and the Detectives kept true to their word and trained twice as hard, though it was difficult because Alex's demon abilities still hadn't shown up.

"What if I don't even have demon powers?" She said after one tough training session with Hiei. "What if I'm just a plain old witch?"

"Hn. Don't give up so easily. You're just what humans call a late bloomer."

Alex laughed. "A late bloomer, huh? Yea well, we'll see."

Ron also started teaching the others wizard chess. It was like Muggle chess, except the pieces moved of their own accord. Ron was a really great player; even though his chess set was battered and beaten he never had trouble with getting the pieced to go where he wanted them to go. Since the others didn't have a chess set of their own they borrowed Dean Thomas's. Kurama was the only person they would listen to without trying to give him instructions on where they should be moved. Ron and Kurama had long chess matches that often ended in a stalemate.

"Merry Christmas!" Alex said cheerfully Christmas morning. They all had brought their gifts down to the common room so they could open gifts together. "You looked surprised Harry; thought you weren't getting anything?" She ruffled his hair playfully. Harry smiled and began opening gifts. Harry opened one from Hagrid. Then one from his Aunt and Uncle, which was a 50 pence piece. Ron was fascinated by it so Harry gave it to him.

"Looks like you two got Weasley sweaters, and by the looks of it everyone got fudge too." Ron said, still admiring the pence piece. Harry opened his parcel to find an emerald green sweater and a box of fudge. Alex had received a light blue one, which she put on immediately, the others all got fudge. "Every year she makes us a sweater. She must have made them for you because she thought you might not get anything." Ron said opening his own. "Mine's always maroon."

"That's really nice of her." Harry said, Alex nodded. She was like an orphan after all her mother was dead, and her father was never to be seen and Koenma was more like a friend than a brother.

Harry picked up his last parcel. It was very light. He opened it. Something silvery and fluid fell to the floor.

"It's an invisibility cloak, I know it is." Ron said in awe. "Try it on." Harry threw the cloak around his shoulders. "It is! Look!" They all looked at Harry. His body had disappeared.

"Look a note!" Alex said. Harry pulled off the cloak and grabbed the note that had fallen to the floor. It was written in loopy handwriting he had never seen before:

_Your father left this in my possession before he died. It was time it was returned to you. Use it well._

_A Very Merry Christmas to you._

"Wow, and no signature." Alex said, Ron and Yusuke were admiring the cloak. Harry, Alex and Kurama were wondering who sent it. Alex pocketed a parcel as Fred and George marched in. Harry hid the cloak; he didn't want to share it with anyone else.

"Merry Christmas all!" They both held out mistletoe above their heads and leaned in towards Alex who was standing by the fire. She chuckled.

"You two have been doing that every morning since the holidays started, and I'm still not kissing either of you."

They shrugged. "Your loss." George said pocketing the mistletoe. "Hey look, Harry and Alex both got sweaters." Fred and George were wearing blue sweaters one with a large F on it, the other with a G.

"Of course, they haven't got letters on theirs," George said. "I suppose she think they won't forget their names. But we're not stupid- we know our names are Gred and Forge."

Alex was laughing so hard she had to sit down, but gave a yelp of surprise and stood up again.

"What is it?" Yusuke asked. Alex pulled a small box from the chair. It was wrapped in the Gryffindor colors of red and gold.

"I didn't bring it down with me." She said turning it in her hands.

"Is it for you?" George asked.

She found a note with her name on it. "Yeah, it is."

"Well… open it!" Ron said excitedly.

She smiled at him as she opened the little box. Inside was a locket in the shape of a Quaffle. She gave a little gasp. "It's beautiful." She sighed as she put the locket on.

"Does it say who it's from?" Kurama asked. Alex peered into the box and pulled out a small piece of parchment.

"Here's a note. It says, '_to an amazing witch. Your Secret Admirer_.'"

"Guess we won't know. But it's cool how you have a Secret Admirer." Yusuke said.

"I'll find out who it is. My curiosity will get the better of me if I don't." Everyone laughed.

The dinner was like nothing they had ever had. The party favors were especially exciting; they were wizard crackers. Alex and Harry pulled a wizard cracker and it exploded like a cannon, they were engulfed in a red smoke and from inside came six real white mice and an admiral's hat.

When Harry and Alex left the table they were weighed down with things from the crackers.

Harry, Alex, Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara and the Weasleys spent an enjoyable afternoon having snowball fights on the grounds. When they were wet and cold they went back to the common room. In the evening everyone was too tired and sleepy to do much except watch Percy chase Fred and George around all over the Gryffindor tower because they stole his prefect badge.

Later they went to bed. But the invisibility cloak kept tugging at Harry's mind. He wanted to try it now. He went down to the common room, Alex was sitting by the smoldering fire; still fully dressed in a pair of jeans and her sweater made by Mrs. Weasley. She looked up.

"Harry!" She exclaimed and quickly pocketed something small and stood up. "What're you doing- is that your cloak?"

Harry blinked. "Er…yeah. Thought I'd use it to go to the Restricted Section."

"Mind if I tag along?" She asked. Harry shook his head, he felt better that someone was coming with him. They left the common room, he tossed the cloak over both of them and the quietly made their way to the library. It was dark and very creepy in the library. Harry lit a lamp so they could see their way along the rows of books.

The Restricted Section was at the back of the library. They had a hard time reading the titles of the books. They had to start somewhere. Alex held the lamp as Harry opened a book; it let out a blood-curdling scream. Harry snapped it shut. Alex was so scared she dropped the lamp.

The two ran for it, they passed Filch in the doorway; his pale eyes looked right at them. The carefully slipped past Filch, and took off down the corridor.

They came to a halt by a suit of armor. They hadn't paid attention to where they were going. Of course Harry and Alex knew that they must be floors from where they had been.

"You asked me to come directly to you Professor, if anyone was wandering around at night. Someone's been in the library- Restricted Section."

Alex felt the blood drain from her face. Filch must have known a shortcut; his voice was getting nearer and nearer; and to add to the horror, it was Snape who replied, "The Restricted Section? Well they can't be far, we'll catch them." They walked right past Harry and Alex. The two found an unlocked door and went inside quickly.

It looked like an empty classroom. Desks and chairs were piled against the walls. But propped against the far wall was something that didn't seem to belong there.

It was a large mirror, with ornate gold framing and standing on two clawed feet. There was an inscription on the top: _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_.

Their panic faded when they didn't hear Filch or Snape. Alex listened at the door, Harry pulled the cloak off them as he moved closer to the mirror and stepped in front of it.

"Alex!" He gasped.

"What?" She moved next to him.

"I can see my parents."

"What?" She said again, slightly shocked.

"Yeah, my entire family. Even you're here! Look." Harry pulled her next to him so that both of them were in front of the mirror.

"I just see us, Harry." She said.

"Well, here, what do you see now?" Harry moved so that only Alex was in front of the mirror. She gasped.

"What?"

"It's my mother. She… she's beautiful. I think I see my father, but he's kinda blurry. And Harry, you and your parents are here. It's a little strange. And I'm-" She stopped. She couldn't tell Harry that she had just seen herself as a demon. "My mother…" She trailed off. Harry looked at her, they had both seen their parents.

The next day they told the others of the mirror.

"You saw your mom? Wow, wonder if I'd see my dad." Yusuke said.

"You could've woken me." Ron said.

Harry and Alex went back that night and took Ron with them.

"What do you see Ron?" Alex asked nudging him in front of the mirror.

"Do you see your family?" Harry asked.

"No- I'm alone- but I think I'm older- and I'm Head Boy!" Ron exclaimed.

"What?" Harry and Alex said together.

"Do you think this shows the future?"

Alex and Harry looked at each other. "How can it? All of our family is dead." Alex said.

Harry and Ron had started arguing but a noise outside stopped them short. They left quickly.

"Want to play chess?" Ron asked the next day.

"No." Both Alex and Harry said.

"Want to go visit Hagrid?" Kurama asked.

"No... you all go."

"Don't I know you're both thinking about that mirror." Ron stated.

"So?" Alex said staring into the common room fire.

"Don't go, even though you have the cloak, you might knock something over."

"You sound like Hermione." Harry said.

"I'm serious you two. Don't go."

But nothing could stop Harry and Alex from going back.  
Harry and Alex took turns sitting in front of the mirror. There was nothing that could stop them from staying here all night.

Except-

"So, back again, Harry, Alex?"  
Alex almost stopped breathing. Both of them turned to see none other than Professor Dumbledore. They must have walked right past him in their hurry.

"We- we didn't see you Professor." Alex said.

"Strange how nearsighted being invisible can make you." Dumbledore said, walking forward. "So you two have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised."

"Is that what it's called?" Harry asked. Both he and Alex had turned back to look at the mirror.

"Indeed. I expect you've realized by now, what it does?"

"Well, we see our families, sir." Alex said. She was looking at the words across the mirror.

"And it showed your friend Ron as head boy."

"How did you-"

"I don't need a cloak to become invisible." Dumbledore said quietly. "Now, can you tell me what the Mirror of Erised shows us all?"

"It shows us what we want... whatever we want."

"Yes and no." Dumbledore said. "It shows us nothing more or less than our deepest desires of our hearts."

"_Is how not your face but your hearts desire_."

"Very good Alex. The mirror will be moved to a new home tomorrow, Harry, Alex, and I ask both of you not to go looking for it. If you do run into it you will be prepared. Now put that cloak back on and head off to bed.

"Sir? May I ask you something?"

"I believe you just have Harry." Dumbledore smiled. "But you may ask me one more thing, though."

"What do you see in the mirror?"

"I see myself holding a pair of socks." Harry and Alex just stared.

"One can never have enough socks." They felt he wasn't being quite truthful, but said nothing more.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	12. Hufflepuff vs Gryffindor, Snape Refs!

Hey all, next chapter is out! Wow, I think that was one of my fastest updates ever! Very exciting!

Note: I don't own Harry Potter or YuYu Hakusho... sadly.

* * *

Dumbledore had convinced Harry and Alex not to go looking for the mirror again, for the rest of the holidays the cloak remained at the bottom of Harry's trunk. Alex's mysterious parcel ended up buried under dirty clothes.

Both Harry and Alex started having nightmares about they're parents being killed.

"See! Dumbledore was right. That mirror could drive you mad." Ron said when they told the others about the dreams.

Hermione who came back the day before school started again, was torn between horror at the idea of Harry and Alex being out of bed at night, and disappointment that they hadn't at least found out who Nicolas Flamel was.

They had almost given up hope of ever finding Flamel in a library book, even though Alex was sure she had seen his name somewhere before.

Once term has started, they were back to skimming books during their breaks. Harry and Alex had even less time than the others due to Quidditch practice.

Wood was working with the team harder than ever. Even the rain that rid them of the snow couldn't dampen his spirit.

During one particular practice, Wood gave them a bit of bad news. He had just gotten very angry at the Weasley twins for fooling around, pretending to fall off their brooms.

"Stop messing around!" Wood yelled, red in the face. "Snape's refereeing this time and he'll be looking for any way to keep us from winning."

George Weasley really did fall off his broom. Alex giggled and Harry swore he saw the twin blush from under the mud. "Snape's refereeing?" He spluttered from under the mud.

"That what he just said," rage flashed in her eyes. Though her rage wasn't directed at him. "It's a biased game. He'll make sure we lose. Plus, he's got something against both Harry and me."

"It's not my fault, we just have to play an extremely clean game." Wood said.

After practice, Harry and Alex made their way back to the common room, where Yusuke and Kurama watched Ron and Hermione play chess- the only thing Hermione lost at.

"Don't talk for a-" Ron stopped short as he caught the looks on both Harry and Alex's faces. "You look like you've just caught the flu."

"Or had a whiff of Yusuke's socks." Kurama joked. Yusuke gave him an ugly look.

The two Quidditch players spoke in hushed tones as they told the others of Snape's decision to referee the up coming match.

"Don't play." Hermione said.

"Say you're ill." Kurama suggested.

"Pretend to break your leg." Ron said.

"Really break leg." Yusuke muttered.

"We can't." Harry said. "There aren't enough substitutes, if we back out Gryffindor loses."

At that moment, Neville burst into the common room. How he got in was beyond anyone because his legs were bound together by some invisible force. They recognized it as the Leg-Locker Curse. He must have hopped all the way to the Gryffindor Tower.

All the boys started laughing, Alex and Hermione pulled out their wands and together performed the counter-curse. Neville's legs came apart and he got to his feet, trembling.

"What happened?" Hermione asked as she and Alex led him over to sit with Harry and Yusuke.

"Malfoy." Neville said weakly. "I met him outside the library- he said he wanted to practice that on someone."

"Go to Professor McGonagall!" Hermione urged him.

"I don't want more trouble." Neville mumbled.

"You need to stand up to him." Yusuke said. "He- along with Hiei- like to walk all over people and with Crabbe and Goyle as his cronies it's makes all that easier."

"You don't have to tell me I'm not brave enough. Malfoy's already done that." Neville sniffed.

Harry pulled out a chocolate frog from his robes and gave it to Neville.

"You're worth twelve of Malfoy." Alex said. "The sorting hat chose you for Gryffindor, did it not?"

"And look where Malfoy is, in stinkin' Slytherin." Harry said.

Neville forced a smile onto his face.

"Thanks Harry, Alex... I think I'll head to bed. Alex d'you want the card? You collect them don't you?"

As Neville left, Alex looked at the Wizard Card. "Dumbledore again." She said. "He was the first one I-" She stopped short. She just gaped at the back of the card.

"What is it Alex?" Kurama asked.

"_I found him!_" She said quietly. "I found Flamel! I told you I had seen his name before. Listen: 'Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, _and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel!'"_

Hermione jumped to her feet, looking very excited. "Stay there!" She hurried to the girls' dormitory and quickly returned with a large old book in her arms. "I didn't think to look in here." She whispered excitedly. "I got this from the library for a bit of light reading."

"_Light_?" Ron said.

"Shh!" Alex hushed him. Hermione flipped urgently until she found what she was looking for.

"I _knew_ it!"

"What?" Harry asked.

"Nicolas Flamel," She whispered excitedly. "Is the _only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone_!"

Alex and Kurama seemed as surprised and as excited as Hermione but it didn't have the same affect on the others.

"The what?" Harry, Ron and Yusuke said in unison.

"_Honestly_, don't you three read? Here look." Hermione shoved the in their direction and the three boys read:

_'The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making the Sorcerer's Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing powers. The stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal._

_There have been many reports of the Sorcerer's Stone over the centuries, but the only Stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicolas Flamel, the noted alchemist and opera lover. Mr. Flamel, who celebrated his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday last year, enjoys a quiet life in Devon with his wife, Perenelle (six hundred and fifty-eight).'_

"The dog must be guarding Flamel's Stone!" Alex said. "Dumbledore must be keeping it safe for him, Flamel must have known that someone was after it!"

"A stone that can make gold and make you live forever!" Harry said. "No wonder Alex's after it. _Anyone _would want it."

The next morning in Defense Against the Dark Arts, while copying down ways to treat werewolf bites, Harry, Ron and Alex were discussing what they would do with the Sorcerer's Stone if they had one. When Ron said he'd buy his own Quidditch team was then that Harry and Alex remembered Snape and the upcoming match.

Alex didn't want to back out of the the match and since she had such an active job on the team, Snape would have the easiest time fouling her. Harry wanted to play so that the Slytherins didn't think they were too afraid to face Snape.

Harry and Alex weren't the only ones who were uneasy. The rest of the team was nervous as well. Sure, the idea of defeating Slytherin in the house championship was breathtaking, but how would they do it with such a biased referee?

Ron, Hermione, Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara (who had been informed of what was going on and who was cheering for his own house) stood in the stands the day of the match and were going to watch Snape carefully.

In the locker room, Wood took Alex and Harry aside.

"Rowen, remember those moves we've been practicing. Make sure to distract Hufflepuff. Potter, we need a fast catch. Can't give Snape a chance to favor Hufflepuff."

"Everyone's out there!" Fred said, peering out onto the field. "Blimey, even Dumbledore's come to see!"

Harry and Alex looked at each other. They ran to the door to see if Fred was telling the truth. Sure enough; he was.

They both gave a sigh of relief. Snape couldn't try and hurt either one of them while Dumbledore was watching. Maybe that was why Snape didn't look happy as the teams made their way onto the field. Something both Ron and Yusuke noticed.

"I've never seen Snape look so unhappy." Ron said to the others. "Oh, they're off- Ouch!" Someone had bumped into Ron. That someone was Malfoy.

"Sorry Weasley, didn't see you there." Crabbe and Goyle snickered as Malfoy smiled broadly at Hiei, who was more interested in the game. "Wonder how long Potter'll stay on his broom? Want to take bets on that and if Rowen can keep her body intact? How about you Urameshi?"

No one answered. Snape had just awarded Hufflepuff a penalty shot because George Weasley had hit a bludger at him. Alex gave him a high-five. Harry was circling the field carefully watching for the Snitch.

"You know what my idea is on how they choose people for the Gryffindor team?" Malfoy said a few minutes later as Snape awarded Hufflepuff with another penalty for no reason. "It's those they feel sorry for. Potter and Rowen, who've got no parents, the Weasleys, who've got no money. Kuwabara you should try out fr Hufflepuff- you've got no brains." Kuwabara turned to face Malfoy, red with anger.

"I've got more brains that you Malfoy!" He said. Malfoy glared at him.

"Then why are you in Hufflepuff? All of you are a load of duders."

Ron and Yusuke's nerves were already stretched thin with worry about Harry and Alex and Malfoy was making matters worse.

"A warning Malfoy- one more word-"

"Guys!" Hermione said suddenly. "Harry-!"

"Where?"

Harry had gone into a dive. Kurama and Hermione stood up as Harry flew to the ground like a rocket.

"You're in luck Weasley, Potter must've spotted money on the ground!" Malfoy jeered.

Ron and Yusuke snapped. Before Malfoy knew it, both boys were wrestling him to the ground. Kuwabara was right behind them.

Kurama, Hermione and even Hiei were watching Harry seep right towards Snape. They didn't even notice all the other boys - including Crabbe and Goyle - rolling around on the ground behind them. In the air Snape didn't even see Harry shoot past only inches from him - the next moment Harry pulled out of his dive, arm raised with the Snitch in hand.

Alex came flying at him and hugged him so hard he could barely breathe. "We did it!" She cheered as they jumped to the ground. "You did it!"

"Guys! The game's over! Harry caught the Snitch!" Hermione cheered.

As Gryffindors poured onto the field, Harry and Alex saw Snape stalk away in anger.

Sometime later Alex and Harry left the locker room feeling more elated than ever, they were reliving the past hour and talking excitedly to each other. They reached the broom shed and were about to put their brooms away when they saw a cloaked shadowy figure sneaking into the forest.

"Snape?" Harry whispered. Alex nodded in agreement. They mounted their brooms and followed the figure into the forest, watching from above. They followed until they reached a small clearing. They carefully flew closer to the trees. Snape wasn't alone, Quirrell was there too. It was too dark to make out the look on his face, but he was stuttering worse than ever.

"...w-why you w-w-wanted to meet here of all p-p-places, Severus..."

"I thought we could keep this private." Snape said. "Students aren't suppose to know about the Stone, after all."

Quirrell had begun to mumble something but Snape interrupted him.

"Have you figured out how to get past that dog of Hagrid's yet?"

"B-but S-Severus, I-"

"You don't want me as an enemy Quirrell." Snape said.

"... d-don't know w-w-what you-"

"You know exactly what I mean. Fine then, we'll have another little chat soon, when you've thought about where your loyalties lie." Snape disappeared from view, leaving a very frightened Quirrell in the clearing.

Harry and Alex were on their way back to the common room to tell the others what they had just seen, when an angry voice called from behind them. "Mr. Potter! Miss. Rowen! What are you doing out of your common room this late!?" It was McGonagall. They must've been out later than they thought. They turned to see Professor McGonagall climbing the stairs behind them and behind her was Yusuke, who had a bruised cheek.

"First, I find Mr. Urameshi trying to pick _another_ fight with Draco Malfoy and now I find you two out for a victory stroll." She looked ready to burst. "Detention for all three of you. Now why don't you take your celebrations up to the common room, like you should, before I start taking away points."

The three of them ran the rest of the way to the common room, where there were indeed celebrations going on. But Harry and Alex didn't concern themselves with all that as they took the others aside and told them what they had seen in the forest.

"It'll be gone by next Tuesday." Ron said.

* * *

Thanks for reading please review!


	13. And Now She Knows

Hey all, next chapter is out! A name change is being made, Kyoko's name is now going to be Alexandria Rowen. I just have gotten tired of the name Kyoko for her, and I think I'm going to use it in another story, where it will be more liked. So I hope you all don't mind!

Note: I don't own Harry Potter or YuYu Hakusho... sadly.

* * *

The group had been distracted from learning more about Nicolas Flamel and his Stone, because exams were not far off. Hermione, Alex and Kurama kept the others on track with studying.

A week before exams started, Harry and Alex's new resolve not to meddle in anything was put to the test. Walking back from the library one afternoon, they heard someone whimpering from a nearby classroom. As they got closer they heard Quirrell's voice.

"No- no- not again, please..." It sounded as if he was being threatened. They moved closer. "All right- all right -" They heard Quirrell. A moment later Quirrell scurried out of the classroom, not even seeing Harry and Alex, straightening his turban. He looked pale and frightened.

They peered into the classroom it was empty, but a door on the other side of the classroom was opened slightly. "I'd bet my broomstick that it was Snape who just left!" Alex said as they went back to the library.

Hermione was testing Ron on Astronomy when Harry told them what they'd heard.

"Snape's figured it out then!" Ron said as Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara came up to the four of them.

"There's still Fluffy." Hermione said.

"I bet Snape found a book on it somewhere!" Ron said, indicating the thousands of books around them. "So what do we do?"

"Go to Dumbledore. We should've a long time ago." Kurama said.

"We've no _proof_!" Alex said. "Quirrell would never back us up."

"Plus, we're not suppose to know, good luck explaining that." Harry said.

"If we just poke around a little-"

"No." Harry and Alex said together.

"We've done enough of that." Harry said.

* * *

The next morning notes were delivered to Harry, Alex and Yusuke at the breakfast table. They all read the same.

_Your detention will take place at eleven 'clock tonight. Meet Mr. Flich in the entrance hall._

It was signed by Professor McGonagall.

"I forgot we even had detention!" Alex exclaimed. She was thinking about her training session with Hiei. Kurama knew what she was thinking.

"Go talk to him. He'll be upset, but will understand." Kurama said. Alex shuffled off to the Slytherin table to where Hiei was sitting with Malfoy. "Hopefully." He muttered.

"Hiei," Alex said, not wanting anymore attention then she was already getting from the other Slytherins at the table. "I can't train with you tonight." She whispered. She could see that Malfoy was straining to hear what she was saying. Hiei turned to look at her, his red eyes blazing.

"You're saying this now?" He sounded irritated.

"I know, I'm sorry!" She really was. "I completely forgot that I had detention." Malfoy heard that.

"You have detention too!" Her eyes narrowed at the pale boy. She could see that he still had a slightly bruised eye from the scuffle.

"Don't sound so excited Malfoy." She smirked. "You won't have your cronies there to back up you threats." Crabbe and Goyle stood up, but Malfoy waved them down. They sat back down, cracking their knuckles.

_'Your playing with fire Alex.' _Hiei spoke in her head. _'Knock it off.'_

_'You sound concerned.'_ She teased. _'How unlike you Hiei!'_

_'Don't tempt me to let them beat you so that you could never play Quidditch again.'_ He threatened. The corner of her mouth twitched.

"See you later tonight Malfoy." She sneered and stalked back to the Gryffindor table.

* * *

At eleven o'clock they said goodbye to Ron, Kurama and Hermione in the common room and headed down into the entrance hall. Filch was already there and so was Malfoy. Alex's eyes narrowed, she was tempted to give Malfoy another black eye, just for being there.

"Follow me." Flich said, lighting a lamp and leading them out onto the grounds. Alex was wondering what the punishment was going to be, Filch was going on about hanging students from their wrists. _How barbaric. _Alex thought, half listening to Filch droan on. They could now see Hagrid's hut in the moon light that broke through the clouds.

"Is that you Filch? Hurry up, I want t'get started."

Harry and Alex looked at each other, if they were with Hagrid maybe detention wouldn't be so bad. Filch caught this movement. "Think that just because your working with oaf, you're going to enjoy yourself? Think again, you're going into the forest tonight." Yusuke caught Alex's eye.

_We haven't been found out have we?_ She asked him telepathically.

_I don't think so. We're too deep in the forest to be heard or seen._

Alex saw that Malfoy had stopped.

"We can't go into the forest at night- there's suppose to be werewolves and such." He said.

Alex couldn't help herself. "Not _scared_, are you Malfoy?" She snickered. Malfoy looked at her, she could see the fear in his eyes, and felt a little sorry for him.

"Next time maybe you'll think about them werewolves before getting into trouble." Filch said.

Hagrid came striding over to them out of the dark. Fang was at his heels. He carried a crossbow and a quiver of arrows. "'Bout time." He said. "I've bin waiting fer half an' hour already. All right, Harry, Alex, Yusuke?"

"Don't be too friendly with Hagrid." Flich said. "They're being punished after all."

"That why yer late?" Hagrid frowned at Filch. "Not yer place t' be lecturin' 'em. I'll take 'em from here."

"I'll be back at dawn." Flich sneered at them. "For what's left of them that is." He turned and made his way back to the castle.

Malfoy now turned to Hagrid. "I'm not going into that forest." He said firmly, Alex chuckled, she was throughly enjoying Malfoy's fear of the forest.

"Yeh are if yeh want t' stay at Hogwarts." Hagrid said. "Yeh did summat wrong an' now yer gonna pay fer it."

"But this is servant stuff-"

"Shut up Malfoy." Alex said, giving him a piercing look. "If you don't want to go in the forest you can just go pack your trunk, 'cause you'd be expelled. So just go. It be _so_ much better with out your complaining."

He didn't move. He glared at Alex for a moment then dropped his gaze.

Harry swore he saw Hagrid smile in the darkness. "Right then." He said. "listen carefully, 'cause it's dangerous in there an' I don' want t'be takin' anyone t' the hospital wing in pieces. Follow me over here." He led the to the edge of the forest. Holding his lamp up he pointed down a winding dirt track that disappeared into the trees.

"Look there." Hagrid said. "See that shiny stuff on the ground?" Silvery stuff. Tha's unicorn blood. We're gnna try an' find the poor thing. Might have'ta put it outta it's misery."

"What if whatever hurt the unicorn finds us first?" Malfoy said, unable to hide his fear.

"Nothin' in the forest that'll hurt yeh if yer with me or Fang." Hagrid said. "Kepp t' the path. We're gonna split inta two parties an' follow the trail in diff'rent directions."

"I want Fang." Malfoy said quickly.

"All righ', but I'm warnin' yeh, he's a coward. So me and Harry and Alex will go one way and Draco, Fang and Yusuke'll go the other. If anyone finds the unicorn, send green sparks. If there's trouble, send red sparks and we'll an' find yeh- be careful- let's go."

They split up at the fork in the path, Harry, Alex and Hagrid took the left and the others took the right.

Harry and Alex saw that Hagrid looked very worried.

"_Could _a werewolf be killing the unicorns?" Harry asked.

"Ain't fast enough." Hagrid said. "Not easy t' catch a unicorn, powerful magic creatures, they are. Never knew one t'be hurt b'fore."

Alex could hear running water; must be a stream close by. There were spots of unicorn blood along the winding path.

"All right, Alex?" Hagrid whispered. "can't've gone too far- GET BEHIND THAT TREE!" Hagrid seized them both and lifted them off the path behind a large oak. He fitted his crossbow, and raised it, ready to fire.

It sounded like something was slithering across the forest floor. After a few seconds the sound went away.

"I knew it." Hagrid murmured. "Somethin' here that shouldn't be."

"A werewolf?" Harry whispered.

"Nah, it wasn't. Nor was it a unicorn." Hagrid said. "Follow me, careful now."

They walked slowly and quietly. In the clearing ahead something definitely moved.

"Who's there?" Hagrid called. "Sho' yerself. I'm armed!"

Something came into the clearing. Alex wasn't quite sure what it was- man or horse? To the waist it was a man with red hair and beard, the rest was a horse's body with a long red tail. Harry and Alex were stunned.

"Oh, jus' you Ronan." Hagrid said. "How are yeh?"

"Evening Hagrid." Ronan said. He had a deep, slow-like voice. "Were you going to shoot me?"

"Can't be too careful." Hagrid said, crossbow still ready to shoot. "Somethin' in teh forest, that shoudn' be. This is Harry Potter an' Alex Rowen, by the way." Students at teh school. An' this is Ronan you two. A centaur."

Alex gave a weak nod. Too stunned to say anything.

"Good evening." Ronan said. "Students? And do you learn much at the school?"

"Eh-"

"A bit." Alex said weakly.

"A bit. Well that's better than nothing, I suppose." Ronan sighed. He stared skyward. "Mars is bright tonight."

"Yeah." Hagrid said. "Look, I'm glad we ran into yeh. 'Cause there's a unicorn that bin hurt. Seen anythin'?"

Ronan didn't say anything, he just sighed again.

"Right well, let us know if yeh see anything." Hagrid said. "We'll be off."

Alex and Harry followed Hagrid out of the clearing. "Never try t' get a straight answer out of centaurs. Bloody stargazer's they are."

"Are there many here in the forest?" Alex asked.

"Oh a few." Hagrid replied. "Keep t' themselves though."

Alex and Harry were both glad to be with Hagrid and his crossbow. But they had a terrible feeling that they were being watched. They had just passed a bend in the path when Alex grabbed Hagrid's arm.

"Hagrid look! Red sparks, the others are in trouble!"

"You two wait here!" Hagrid yelled. "Stay on teh path, and I'll be back for yeh!"

They heard him crashing through the forest. They looked at each other, scared, until they could only hear the wind blow through the trees.

"You don't think they're hurt, do you?" Harry asked.

"Doubt it. They probably got into another fight and one of 'em cried 'uncle'." Alex said, the fear gone from her eyes. "Serves Malfoy right. I hope Yusuke gave him another black eye."

Soon enough, they heard crunching leaves that sounded their arrival. The others were with him, and the two boys were dirty and covered in leaves.

"These two thought it'd be funny to try an' scare each other until they got into a tussle." Hagrid growled. "Now we'll be lucky t' catch anythin' tonight with your racket. We're changin' groups. You two idiots will stay wiv me. Harry and Alex will go with Fang."

So Alex and Harry set off into the heart of the forest with Fang close behind. It felt like they had been in the forest for hours, they had been following the trail of unicorn blood which seemed to become more and more common. There was a clearing ahead, as they got closer Harry stopped Alex.

"Look." He whispered. There was something white and gleaming on the ground. They stepped closer.

It was the unicorn, but it was dead. It was beautiful and sad. They took another step towards it, and they heard something slither towards the dead creature, which made them freeze. Out of the darkness and hooded figure came crawling across the ground. Harry, Alex and Fang stood in horror, as the figure reached the unicorn and began to drink it's blood.

Fang let out a howl and took off. The figure raised it's hooded head and looked right at Harry and Alex, it began to move towards them, but they couldn't move from fear.

As the creature came closer, Alex became blinded. Her left eye was throbbing like never before. Alex wasn't sure of Harry, but she heard him grunt in pain. She heard hooves galloping towards them and something jumped right over them at the creature. Alex had fallen over and took Harry with her. After a few moments the pain went away and she could see. She looked up and saw a centaur that was not Ronan, he looked younger and was a blonde and the creature was gone.

"Are you both alright?" He asked, as Harry helped Alex up.

"Yes." They replied.

"Thank you. But what _was_ that?"

The centaur didn't answer. He had bright blue eyes, that stared at both of there scars.

"You are the Potter boy." He said. "And you are the Rowen girl." He looked at both of them. "You had better get back to Hagrid. The forest is not safe, especially now. Can you both ride?" He lowered himself so that they could climb on his back. "My name is Firenze." He added.

There was sound of galloping, and Ronan and another more wild looking centaur appeared from the other side of the clearing.

"Firenze!" The wild looking centaur bellowed. "You have humans on your back! Have you no shame?"

"Do you realize who they are Bane?" Firenze retorted. "The Potter boy and Rowen girl. The sooner they get out of the forest the better." And without another word he took off through the forest.

Harry and Alex had no clue what was going on.

"Why was Bane so angry?" Alex asked.

Firenze slowed to a walk, but didn't answer her question. After awhile, Firenze suddenly stopped. "Potter, Rowen, do you know what unicorn blood is used for?" He asked.

"No." They replied.

"We've used the tail hairs and horns in potions class though." Harry said.

"That's because it is horrible to slay a unicorn. Only one who has nothing to lose will do so. The blood will keep you alive, even if your an inch away from death. But you will have a cursed life for having slain such a pure creature."

Harry turned to look at Alex, who had sorrow filling her eyes.

"But who would be that desperate?" Harry thought aloud.

"Do you know what is hidden in the castle at this very moment?" Firenze asked.

"The Sorcerer's Stone!" They exclaimed.

"The Elixir of Life. But who-"

"Can you think of no one who has waited many years to return to power?"

"Do you mean-" Harry and Alex looked at each other again. "That is was Vol-"

"Harry! Alex! Are you all right?" It was Yusuke's voice. He was running towards them, Hagrid and Malfoy behind him.

They got off Firenze's back. Yusuke hugged Alex like an older brother would. "We're fine." She said.

"Though the unicorn's dead, Hagrid. In the clearing back there."

"This is where I leave you. You are safe now." Firenze said. "Good luck Harry Potter and Alexandria Rowen." He turned and trotted off back into the forest.

*******************************

Ron, Hermione and Kurama had fallen asleep in the common room waiting for them. Ron shouted something about Quidditch fouls, waking the other two, when Harry shook him awake. Harry and Alex both began telling them all what had happened in the forest. They couldn't sit still they both were pacing back and forth.

"Snape wants the stone for Voldemort... and Voldemort's waiting in the forest living off unicorn blood." Alex said.

"Stop saying his name!" Ron said irritably as though Voldemort could hear them. They didn't listen.

"Firenze saved us, but shouldn't have. Bane was angry... They must see in the planet's that Voldemort's coming back... Bane thinks that Firenze should just let Voldemory kill us...bet that's in the stars too." Harry said.

"Will you stop saying that name!" Ron hissed.

Alex suddenly froze and looked into the fire. Talking about Voldemort killing them had reminded her that she had no idea why she was famous anyway.

"What's wrong?" Kurama looked at her. They couldn't see why she would stop ranting.

"I... have no idea... why I'm famous here in the wizarding world." She whispered.

Ron and Hermione looked flabbergasted. "Not know?"

"I grew up in a... Muggle family... I never asked..."

Ron chuckled. She looked at him. "It's easy." He looked her in the eyes. "You and Harry stopped Voldemort from killing you when you both babies. Apparently your parents knew each other because you were in the same place when you were found."

Harry and Alex looked at each other. "Did you know that?" She asked him.

He shook his head. "No, I thought I was alone."

Hermione gave the last word of confindence; going back to the pervious conversation. "Everyone says that Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who feared. With him around, You-Know-Who won't touch you."

The sky was light when they finally stopped talking. They went to bed, tired and throats sore.

* * *

Almost done! Just three more chapters! Then onto Year 2! wh00t!!!

Please review!


	14. Down the trapdoor!

Hey y'all. So here is the second to last chapter. Then it's finally onto Year 2. YAY!!!!! So please enjoy this chapter. And the last chapter should be out very shortly. Either today or even tomorrow!

* * *

Alex couldn't remember when exams would be so nerve racking for her. Although she felt rather confident about passing all of them, of course she had never done practical exams, but all she had to do was perform certain spells in front of the teachers.

The only problem was the pains that Harry and Alex were feeling in their scars, which had continued to bother the both of them since the trip into the forest. Ron and Hermione didn't seem be as worried about the Stone as they were, perhaps it was because they had that thing in the forest. They were so busy studying that they didn't have time to worry about it either.

Their last exam was History of Magic, Alex flew right through the test, by now she just wanted to be done. Of course she still had to wait for the others to finish. An hour later, Professor Binns told them to put down their quills and roll up their parchment, they all cheered. Now they were free for a whole week until their results came out.

The group went out to the lake and sat down under a tree, Kuwabara joined them there. Out on the lake shore the Weasley twins and Lee Jordan were tickling the tentacles of the giant squid.

Alex stretched and yawned. "I've never been more tired than after all this."

"I'm just glad it's all over." Ron replied also yawning.

Alex looked over at Harry who was rubbing his scar. "Harry, your scar has been bothering you since our trip into the forest."

"I just wish I knew what it means!" He replied.

Alex sat up leaned over to Harry and poked his scar.

"Ow! What was that for?" He said angerly.

Alex giggled. "No particluar reason." She looked at him seriously. "Look, if you don't want to go to Madam Pomfrey-"

"How'd you-"

"Then just go to Hagrid." She continued on as though he hadn't interrupted. "You trust him right? Just tell him what's up. He might have something to help with the pain."

"Are you not bothered by your scar?" Harry asked. He knew they were connected by their scars.

Alex looked out at the lake. "...it... hurts, yes."

Kurama scoffed. "She can't see out of her eye."

Harry followed Alex's gaze out onto the lake. Hagrid did care about Harry. More than his aunt and uncle ever had. Hagrid would never betray Dumbledore. Never... unless-

Harry suddenly stood up. Alex followed suit. "What is it Harry?"

"I suddenly remembered something. We have to go see Hagrid, now."

The others followed Harry up the slope of the hill towards Hagrid's hut.

"Harry, what's going on?"

"Don't you think it's a bit strange," Harry panted at the group clambered up the hill. "that what Hagrid wants more than anything is a dragon, and someone then turns up with a dragon egg in his pocket? Lucky they found Hagrid."

"What are you going on about?" Kuwabara asked at they sprinted across the grounds. Harry didn't answer, but Alex was beginning to put the pieces together.

Hagrid was sitting on a stood outside his hit, his sleeves and trousers were rolled up, and he was shelling peas into a pail. "Hullo," he said. "Finished yer exams? Would yeh like sumthin' t' drink?"

"Yes, please-" Kuwabara said but Harry cut him off.

"No thanks, we're in a hurry. I wanted to ask you, you know that night you won Norbert? What did the stranger you were playing cards with look like?"

"To tell you the truth yeh the truth, I dunno," Hagrid said. "He didn't take his cloak off."

They exchanged stunned looks.

"S'not unusual. Yeh get a lot a funny folk down at the Hog's Head- one o' the pubs down in Hosmeade. Mighta been a dragon dealer.? Never saw his face, kept his hood up."

Harry sank down next to a piece of chopped wood. Alex looked at Hagrid, "What did you two talk about Hagrid? Did Hogwarts come up at all?" She asked.

"It mighta come up." His face scrunched up as he tried to remember. "Yea, he asked what I did, told him I was a gamekeeper here... he asked what creature I look after, so I told 'im. I also told him what I really wanted was a dragon, then... I can't remember to well 'cause he kept buyin' me drinks... let's see... yea,, then he told me he 'ad a dragon egg and we could play cards for it... but he wanted t' make sure I could handle it... so I told 'im, after Fluffym a dragon'd be easy-"

Harry and Alex exchanged glances and Harry asked, "Did he seem interested in Fluffy?" They were trying to stay calm.

"Well yea, how many three headed dogs have you all met before? Anyway, I told 'im Fluffy's a piece o' cake if yeh know how t' calm 'im down, just play 'im a bit o' music an' he'll fall asleep-" Hagrid suddenly looked horrified. "I shouldn't have tolld yeh that!" He said quickly. "Forget I said anything! Hey-where you goin'?" The group was quiet all the way to the castle. They stopped to catch their breath in the Entrance Hall.

"We need to find Dumbledore." Kurama said.

"Hagrid told that stranger how to get past Fluffy," Alex said. "It could have been Snape or Voldemort under that cloak..." For reasons Alex couldn't explain, she didn't believe herself when she said it. "It must've been easy once Hagrid had had enough to drink."

"Let's just hope Dumbledore believes us. Where's his office anyway?"

They looked around, hoping to see a sign to his office. As they were looking around a voice rang through the hall, "What are you all doing inside?" It was Professor McGonagall, carrying a large stack of books.

"We wanted to see Professor Dumbledore." Hermione said, rather boldly.

"What do you need to see him for?" She asked, suspiciously.

"Uh, well, it's sort of a secret." Harry ventured, then regretted it after McGonagall gave him a stern look.

"Professor Dumbledore just left," She said rather coldly. "He received an emergency owl from the Ministry and flew off for London at once."

"He's gone!" Alex and Harry said together.

"Professor Dumbledore is a great wizard and is in great demand-"

"But this is important!" Yusuke said.

"More important than the Minister of Magic?"

Alex took a chance and said, "Professor- it's about the Sorcerer's Stone-"

That was not what Professor McGonagall was expecting. She dropped all the books she was carrying, and did not pick them back up as she spluttered, "How do you know-?"

"Professor, we think- we know- that someone is going to try and steal the stone. We've got to talk to Professor Dumbledore." Alex said. All the while speaking telepathically to Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara.

_"Go find Hiei. Then get to Spirit World and tell Koenma what's going on."_

The three boys slipped away as McGonagall said, "Professor Dumbledore will be back tomorrow. I don't know how you found out about the stone, but it is safely gaurded."

"But Professor-"

"Potter, I know what I'm talking about," She waved her wand and the fallen books restacked themselves and hovered in front of her. "Go back outside and enjoy the sunshine." But they couldn't.

"It's tonight." Alex said once McGonagall was out of earshot.

"Snape's going through the trapdoor tonight. He knows everything he needs to know to get the stone and he probably sent the note to Dumbledore." Harry said.

"But what can we-" Hermione gasped. Harry, Ron and Alex turned around. Snape was standing behind them.

"Good afternoon." He said. They stared at him. "You shouldn't be inside on a day like this." He said.

"Uh, well." Ron stuttered.

"You want to be more careful. People will think you're _up_ to something." He walked away towards the staffroom. They all made their way to the common room.

"I'm going tonight, and I'll try to get the stone first." Harry said sitting in an armchair.

"You're not going alone, Harry." Alex said.

"Yea, will your cloak hide us all?" Ron asked.

"All-?"

"How do you think you're going to get to the stone without us?" Hermione asked.

"Alright. Let's get ready."

After dinner the group say apart from everyone else in the common room. Alex was in the girl's dormitory, searching for anything that would help them beyond the trapdoor. In her search she came across the mysterious parcel from the holidays. She sat on her bed and opened the note that came with it.

'_I know your secret. It's safe with me, I also knew your mother. This was hers and it should help with your special gift._' Alex blinked. She then opened the parcel, it was a silver band with a dragon engraved into it. She placed it on her right index finger and it fit perfectly.

A voice rang in her head, _Alex, can you hear me?_

It was Hiei.

_Yes, what is it? _She asked.

_We're in Spirit World. Kurama is telling Koenma what's going on. It's going to be late before we get back. _Hiei said quickly, as if he was in a hurry.

_We can't wait. We're going down the trapdoor tonight._

_...Fine, but...be careful. _He said sincerely.

_...we will...thanks. _The connection was gone.

Alex went back to the common room. It was finally clear. Harry had the cloak in his hand. "Let's try the cloak here, make sure our feet don't show-"

"What are you all doing?" They spun around. Neville was standing there.

"Nothing Neville. Why don't you go back to bed?" Alex said kindly. But Neville didn't move.

"You're sneaking out again! I won't let you! Gryffindor's already in enough trouble." He moved towards the portrait hole.

"Hermione, do something..." Harry muttered. She pulled out her wand. "I'm sorry Neville. _Patrificus Totalus!_" Neville stiffened like a board and fell to the floor. The four stepped over Neville all whispering apologies.

They all safely made it to the third floor corridor. "So how are we suppose to sooth Fluffy?" Ron asked.

"I'll sing to him." Alex volunteered.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked.

Alex nodded, "Just get down the trapdoor as fast as you can." They nodded.

Harry pulled the cloak off them. "Ready?"

"No, but what choice do we have?" Alex took a deep breath. "Go."

They opened the door and Alex stepped in and began singing, "_Hush now, my baby, be still love don't cry..._" Fluffy began to doze. She waved to the others while humming the lullaby. The three moved to the door, Harry and Ron pulled it open and Hermione followed by Ron then Harry jumped down.

"Come on Alex! It's a safe landing!" Ron called up. Alex stepped backwards, slipped and fell backwards down the hole and landed on something soft.

"Giant pillows!" Alex exclaimed. Ron helped her up. They walked down a corridor.

"It's an engorgement charm. By the way that was a beautiful song, where's it from?" Hermione said.

"A lullaby from when I was a little girl." Alex said. "Hey, do you hear something at the end of the hall?"

They all strained to hear as they reached the next room. "Sounds like flapping from in there." Harry said when theu got to the door. He opened it, and inside the room were hundred of flying objects.

"Keys!" Harry exclaimed. They looked across the room on the other side.

"One of them must go in the door." Alex said.

"That one!" Harry pointed up. "The one with the crooked wing!"

"Here's a broom." Ron said. "Harry, think you can catch it?"

"I think so." Harry said grabbing the broom. "Alex be ready to catch it and stick it in the door."

Alex nodded and they made their way to the large door. Harry grabbed the broom and hopped on. This caused the keys to go into a frenzy and they began to swirl around Harry. "Harry just focus! They're trying to confuse you!" Alex called out to him. She couldn't see Harry amid all the keys, but after a few moments Harry burst through with the key in hand, he flew as close to Alex as he could get and threw the key at her. Alex jumped and caught it. She ran to the door, and jammed the key in the lock, turned it and opened the door. The three on the ground ran through the door. "Come on Harry!"

He jumped from the broom and ran through the door. They closed the door before the keys could shoot through the door.

"You okay Harry?" Ron asked.

"Yea, yea, I'm fine." Harry said a little shakily.

"Alright, then let's keep going." The next corridor was darker than the last, but it was also shorter. When they walked into the next room, lights sprung to life. When their eyes adjusted, they could see a lifesize chessboard in the middle of the room, the white pieces were on the oppisite side of the room, behind the pieces was the door that lead to the next room.

"What do we do now?" Hermione asked.

"It looks like we have to play our way across the board." Ron said. "We probably have to take the places of the black pieces."

"Just tell us what to do, Ron." Alex said. "Your the best player we know."

Ron took a deep breath. "Alright, well, Harry you take the place of that bishop there, Hermione you take the castle next to him and Alex you take the place of the other castle. I'll be a knight." At his words those pieces moved off the board.

Ron conducted the entire black side of the board. Sometime later, Ron said, "We're nearly there... let me think..." The white Queen turned to him. "Yes..." Ron muttered. "It's the only way... I've got to be taken."

"NO!" They all shouted.

"It's the only way! She'll take me- that leaves you free to take the King, Harry!"

"But-"

"Do you want to stop Snape or not?"

"Ron-"

"If we don't do this now, he'll already have the Stone!"

There was nothing else they could do. "Ready?" Ron called. "Here I go. Don't hang around when you've won." He moved and the white Queen went for him. Ron was knocked out by the Queen. Hermione screamed, but didn't move from her square.

Harry was shaking, but managed to move three spaces to the left. "Checkmate." The King took off his crown and dropped it at Harry's feet. They had won. The way was clear to the Stone. They ran to Ron. "He's just knocked out." Harry said.

"Hermione, try and wake Ron up, then go back and get an owl to Professor Dumbledore. Tell him what's going on." Alex said.

"But-"

"Don't worry, Harry and I can take care of ourselves. We'll be fine. Besides, someone needs to tell Dumbledore."

"Be careful. Both of you. You're great wizard Harry, and you're a great witch. I know you can do this." Hermione said. Then she turned back to Ron.

Harry and Alex made their way down the last corridor. Alex felt something pulse inside her. She looked at the ring on her finger, it was dimly lit. Her body pulsed again, Harry didn't notice. _Is this my demon side awakening? Perhaps because I'm about to walk into great danger?_ Unfortunatly she couldn't answer her own questions. They reached the final door. Harry looked at her, "Ready?" He asked.

Alex nodded. "Yea, let's do this." They pushed the door open. There was a person standing there, but it wasn't Snape, nor was it Voldemort.

* * *

Yay!!!! I finally finished this chapter!!!! Anyways, I'm typing up the final chapter as we speak. So it should be out very shortly. But while you're waiting, why don't you all read this and review! Thanks all! ~Pices


	15. Going Home

Alright. Here it is! What you've all been waiting for! The finale of Year 1. So read on!!!!

* * *

The man standing in the room was none other than Professor Quirrell.

"You!" The gasped.

Quirrell smiled. His face didn't twitch at all. "Yes, me." He said calmly. No stutter. "I was wondering if you would both be here tonight."

"But I- Snape-" Harry was flustered.

"Severus?" Quirrell laughed. It was a cold laugh. "Yes, he seems like the type doesn't he? Yes, who would suspect p-p-poor, st-st-stuttering P-professor Quirrell?"

Alex was having trouble taking it in. Of course, she hadn't suspected Snape, she couldn't understand why she didn't, but she hadn't, of course she couldn't help but say, "But Snape tried to kill Harry!"

"Oh, no. I tried to kill Potter. Miss. Granger accidentally knicked me over as she went to set fire to Snape's robes. She broke my eye contact with you. I would have done it sooner, but Snape was muttering the countercurse, trying to save you."

"Snape was trying to save me?"

"Oh yes." Quirrell said. "Why do you think he wanted to referee the next match? Now sit tight, I need to figure out this mirror." Quirrell turned to the mirror, which Alex relized was the Mirror of Erised. "I see myself giving my master the Stone but how do I get it?" He was frustrated.

To Alex's horror, a voice called out, "Use the boy... use the the boy..."

Quirrell turned to them. "Potter! Come here!"

Harry looked at Alex, who nodded shakily. She couldn't move from the fear. Harry stepped towards him.

"Look in the mirror and tell me what you see!"

_Lie Harry!_ Alex thought. _Lie about what you see!_ She had a feeling that he would see where the Stone was, and she knew that Quirrell could not know.

Harry moved in front of the mirror. Alex hoped that he would see the location of the Stone. As long as Harry could lie about it, they would be safe. After a few moments Quirrell asked impatiently, "What do you see?"

"I-I see myself shaking hands with Dumbledore," Alex could tell he was lying. She just hoped Quirrell couldn't. "I've won the House Cup for Gryffindor."

Alex heard the same bizarre voice say, "He lies... he lies..."

"Potter! Tell me the truth!" Quirrell shouted. Harry made his way back to Alex's side.

"_Don't Harry, keep quite!_" Alex whispered sharply.

The voice spoke again. "Let me speak to them... face to face..."

"Master, you are not strong enough."

"Have I strength... for this..."

Quirrell turned around and unwrapped his turban. Alex gave a little squeek. Instead of what should have been the back of Quirrell's head, there was a face. A horrible face that was chalk white with red eyes and slits for nostrils. "Harry Potter... And Alex Rowen..." It wheezed. "See what I have become? Having to share with the weak... But when I have the Elixar of Life, I will have a body of my own... now, boy... why don't you give that Stone in your pocket?"

Alex looked at Harry. So he had the Stone. This could not bode well. _If only my demon powers would awaken! I know I have them!_ She thought pleading to her own body to cooperate with her brain. Alex stumbled backwards, taking Harry with her.

"Don't be fools..." The face said. "Join me, or you'll meet the same fate as your parents..."

"NO!" They yelled.

"I value bravery..." Voldemort hissed. "Your parents were brave... I killed your father first Potter... But your mothers needn't have died... they tried to protect you. Now give me the Stone, unless you want them to die in vain."

"Never!" Harry shouted. Alex wasn't sure if she had shouted as well. Her head was becoming foggy, she couldn't see clearly. Her heart was beating faster. She felt Harry grab her wrist and drag her towards the door. But flames shot up in front of them.

"Get them!" Voldemort yelled and Alex felt a cold hand grab her wrist. She felt a searing pain shoot through her body and towards her scar. All of sudden, she felt Quirrell release her wrist. She looked around and saw Quirrell looking at his hands which were blistering. _Did we do that?_ She thought. She also saw Harry on the ground, slipping into unconsciousness.

"Harry!" She whispered. Suddenly Alex felt something surge through her, a power coursed through her body. She felt something shoot through her backside, she turned to see that a fox tail was protruding from her behind.

Alex heard Voldemort yell, "Get the Stone!" Quirrell made for Harry.

"No!" Alex reached for Quirrell and grabbed his face. He wrenched backwards, his face was blistering just like his hands. Alex was blinded and was losing consciousness. She heard voices, but she couldn't tell whose they were. Alex couldn't hold any longer and she succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

Alex shot up, breathing heavily.

"Relax, Miss. Rowen. You're safe now." It was Professor Dumbledore. She was in the hospital wing, she looked around but Harry wasn't there.

"Harry left this morning, with a clean bill of health." Dumbledore said. "Everything has already been explained to him. Now it's time to explain it to you."

"How long have a been here?" She asked.

"Three days. You're friends will be most relieved that you're awake."

"What about the Stone! Did Voldemort get it?"

"Not to worry. The Stone is safe, and is set to be destroyed."

"But what about your friend? Nicolas Flamel?"

"Nicolas and I have spoken and came to the decision that it was time for the Stone to disappear. Mr. and Mrs. Flamel are getting their affairs in order then they will pass away."

"Oh." Alex actually understood that.

"Alex!" A voice called.

"Koenma! What are you doing here?" She was thoroughly shocked.

"I asked Mr. Diaoh to come here after he told me what you and Mr. Potter were planning. It was smart of you to send your friends to tell him what was going on." Dumbledore said. Koenma stood next to him.

"We figured it was time to tell you about your powers, now that they've awakened." Koenma said.

"You knew, Professor?" Alex asked.

"Oh yes. I know a great deal about you Miss. Rowen. Your encounter with Voldemort awakened your demon guise. I trust you saw that down in the room?" As Dumbledore said this, she looked behind her but the tail was gone.

"Don't worry. When you slipped into unconsciousness you reverted back to your human self." Koenma said. "You are a demon. A fire-fox shapeshifter. Dumbledore brought you to me after Voldemort killed your mother at the Potter's."

"But, that means that you're not my brother?"

Koenma shooked his head.

"But Alex." She turned to Dumbledore. "A few warnings. Next year, you will be learning about a conflict between demons and wizards that has been going on since the rise of Voldemort, there were demons who sided with Voldemort and did his biding. This caused a stir among the Wizarding world, and made wizards and witchs fear demons. Though there are a few among us who still have faith in demons and their kind." Dumbledore explained.

Alex sighed. "So I take it I can't tell people about this?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "I have taken the liberty of telling the staff here at Hogwarts. They are trustworthy, and will keep your secret. You may also tell your friends, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger. You may also tell the Weasley family, the most trustworthy wizarding family you will ever know. You may tell them in your own way and time. But tell no one else, not unless I say you may. You're shapeshifting abilities will be passed off as you being a Metamorphmagus. It's the same meaning as shapeshifting. Just don't go overboard."

Alex nodded. "Of course Professor."

"Now, I think it's time you rested. I will see you at the Feast, Miss. Rowen. Good day."

"Thank you Professor." She said, and Dumbledore left.

"I'm sorry I never told you Alex. But Dumbledore wanted to tell you when he felt you were ready." Koenma said.

"It's alright Koenma. I understand." She said waving his apology away. "So where do we go from here?"

"Well, I would take Dumbledore's advice and tell this Weasley family. It'll be good to have a safe-haven in the Wizarding World." He replied. "Also, the boys will train with you in practicing to control your powers."

"Thanks Koenma." He walked over to her and kissed her forehead. "I've got to be going, but I'll see you in a few days. Get some rest."

* * *

"Please Madam Pomfrey, just five minutes." Alex pleaded.

"Alright, but only five minutes." And she let Harry, Ron and Hermione in. The others were going to visit later.

"Thank goodness you're alright!" Hermione said.

"And you all. I'm sure Harry's told you everything?"

"Yes. I only just got out this morning." Harry said.

"That's what Professor Dumbledore said. He only just left." Alex said.

"You'll be coming to the Feast tomorrow night, right? The points have been totaled- Slytherin's won of course..." Ron trailed off.

Alex sighed. She knew that would be true. "Hagrid came to visit us. You were still out cold. Kept blabbering that it was all his fault. But anyway, he brought you this." Harry handed her a picture. It was a moving picture, in it was a young woman with long black hair and emerald eyes. She was holding a baby that had a tuft of brown hair and the same emerald eyes. "Hagrid said it was the only picture anyone could find of you and your mum." Harry said.

"I can't wait to thank him." Alex said.

"Okay, out. You've had almost ten minutes!" Madam Pomfrey said, shooing Alex's friend out of the hospital wing.

* * *

Alex walked into the Great Hall with Harry, Hermione, Ron, Kurama and Yusuke. Alex sighed when she saw the Slytherin colors hanging throughout the Hall. They slipped into empty seats at the Gryffindor table. Alex looked over to the Slytherin table and found Hiei, who looked utterly bored. He looked up and spotted Alex looking at him. _Thanks Hiei._

_For what?_

_If it wasn't for you guys, Harry and I would both be dead._

_I was just doing my job._

_Even still... thanks._

_...you're welcome._

Dumbledore walked in and the chatter that was going on died instantly. "Another year gone!" He said cheerfully. "I hope that what you have all learned this year, will stay with you over the summer. But I hope that you all still have room for the next years' studies." There was some laughter among the students. "Now, before we begin. I believe the House Cup needs awarding. The house points stand thus: in fourth place, Gryffindor with three hundred and twelve points. Third, Hufflepuff with three hundred and fifty two points. Second Ravenclaw with four hundred and twenty six points. And Slytherin, with four hundred and seventy two points."

Cheers broke from the Slytherin table. Alex could see that Hiei wasn't cheering. "Yes, well done Slytherins." Dumbledore said, and the cheering died down. "However, recent events must be taken into account." The Slytherins smiles dissappeared, and the other students sat up in their seats. Everyone was silent. "I have a few last minute points to award. First - To Mr. Ronald Weasley..." Ron's face went beet red. "...For the best played game of chess I have seen, in many years. I award Gryffindor, 30 points." The Gryffindors cheered, the Weasleys were the loudest at the table. "Second- To Miss. Hermione Granger... for cool use of logic in the face of fire. I award Gryffindor, 30 points." Gryffindors cheered again, Hermione buired her head in her arms. "Third- To Mr. Harry Potter, for pure nerve and outstanding courage. I award Gryffindor, 50 points." The cheering was very loud now that it was almost hard to hear Professor Dumbledore. "Fourth- To Miss. Alexandria Rowen, for wit and the courage to protect those in need in the face of danger. I award Gryffindor, 50 points." The Gryffindors began muttering to each other, they were now tied with the Slytherins. Dumbledore raised a hand and the Hall went silent. "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies. It takes an even greater deal to stand up to our friends, and for that I award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom." The whole Hall, save for the Slytherins, erupted into cheers. The Gryffindors had won the House Cup and beaten the Slytherins. Alex would remember this night for a long time to come.

* * *

In the events that had gone on in past few days, Alex had almost forgotten that they had taken their finals. She remembered when the results were sent out. She along with everyone else in the group had passed. Even Neville scraped by thanks to his Herbology scores outweighing his dismal Potions scores.

Soon it was time to get on the Hogwarts Express back to London, back home. Alex was actually sad to be leaving. Hogwarts was like her home.

"So we'll be seeing you all over the summer, right?" Ron asked once they were at King's Cross Station.

"'Course. We'll be visiting, I can promise you that." Alex said, smiling.

"Alex!" She turned to see Koenma walking towards them.

"Koenma!" She hugged him then turned back to her friends. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet my brother, Koenma."

"Nice to finally meet you." Harry said.

"Same here. Alex has told me much about all of you." Koenma said politely.

"Mum, look! It's them!" A female voice sounded through the station. There was a red-headed girl pointing at Harry and Alex.

"Hush, Ginny, it's impolite to point." It was Ron's little sister and mother. They came up to the group. "Have a good year?"

"Yes, thank you for the gifts Mrs. Weasley." Alex said.

"Yes, thank you." Harry said as well.

"Not a problem dears. I hope you'll be visiting us during the holidays?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Oh, yes, I'd love too."

"Brillant." It was the Weasley twins. "Can't wait to play some Quidditch with you."

"Ready, boy?" It was Harry's Uncle Vernon.

"Yea," Harry said reluctantly.

"Well, then, come on." He said gruffly, taking Harry's things to the car.

"Good luck Harry. Write often, alright?" Alex said.

"Don't worry." Harry's face cracked a smile. "_They_ don't know we're not allowed to use magic outside of Hogwarts."

* * *

Yay! It's all finished. Next will be Year 2. Please review!!!! ~Pices

* * *


End file.
